Another way
by Secret Slayer
Summary: A dream revealed what we know we think happened, but did it really? Buffy trusts her heart instead of her head for a change and boy is she in for a surprise...Episode Chosen onwards...Angel season 5 and Buffy cross over...New edited edition now up ...
1. Another Way

AN: Here is a story of how i think the end of Buffy should have gone. It also later on crosses over with Angel the series. I hope you enjoy and i would adore reviews!!!!!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Wonder Whedon...

**Another Way**

Buffy was tired. No she was more than that she was exhausted. It all seemed so surreal now she looked back on the gaping crater that was once her home. She had done it again. She had beat the bad guy, but this time had lost a good guy to. In fact she had lost two. She stepped to the edge of the crater so her toes were at the drop off point. It sure was steep. She closed her eyes remembering how he had refused the fact she loved him. Stupid vampire. But she knew deep down he was trying to make her leave, so she did, but there was that nagging in the back of her mind saying she shouldn't have. However when her sister looked so pleased to see she was OK, she knew she did the right thing. Anyway who wants to die for the third time? That's just silly.

She reopened her eyes again. A single tear slipped down her cheek in the memory of Spike and Anya. At least they had died for a good cause, not that it should have happened, but at least it happened for the right reason.

Her remaining friends were gathered behind her celebrating the end of the big battle. She should be joining them, but still needed to remember her lost friends, family and home. Sure Sunnydale had literally be hell to live in, but it didn't change the fact it was home. It just didn't seem right. There should have been another way. Maybe there was, if only she could find out.

It was then that the floor beneath her began to shake violently. She turned to the others, but they didn't seem the slightest bothered. They carried on giggling and laughing. There was suddenly a loud bang that was followed by darkness. Pitch black. Then as if she was in a train coming into the light at the end of a tunnel, images started to form. She couldn't quite make them out at first. They just needed to get a little closer. That's when she saw him. Spike, but not alone. Angel and Wesley. But there were others to, people she didn't recognise. They were in an office.

The image changed. A large sign read Wolfram and Hart. Then in fast forward motion she moved through the large doors that lead to the law firm. Spike was there again, but this time so was Harmony. The female vampire opened a parcel which flashed. Then Spike walked into a door, his nose bled, Angel arrived and then more images appeared, but they were getting faster. They showed random scenes, like a girl in a hospital bed surrounded by both souled vampires, Wesley and the others. They showed Spike in another hospital bed with his hands being sewed on.

They kept happening until they stopped at a battle. The rain was falling hard. Spike, Angel, an unknown man and a blue lady were fighting for their lives. Then it happened. Buffy screamed silently like you do in a nightmare as she watched both vampires be turned to dust by a hideous monster. Hordes of demons were everywhere.

The next to die was the badly injured man and then the blue woman in the leather cat suit. Although she didn't know the two others it was awful to see, but mainly because they died in a gruesom bloody death, that made even the Slayer feel queasy. There was a brief moment of darkness and then the exact images she had just seen began to play in reverse. But this time at double the speed.

It was if she had come to a grinding halt. Moments later she was standing in front of the crater of Sunnydale again. The ground beneath her trembling legs began to rumble again, but this time even more violently. She couldn't keep her balance. she held her arms out in her best attempt to stop her body from going over the edge, but it was no use. It took one last earthquake and she stumbled forward. She kept falling and falling. The ground didn't seem to come. Darkness began to engulf her as she fell deeper into the bottomless pit. Then...

"Buffy luv, what's wrong?" Spike was seriously worried, she had been shaking in her sleep.

Buffy sat bolt upright and was in a cold sweat now, "What the hell was that? Where am i?" her hands were trembling.

"We're in your basement pet. You had a nightmare. Its probably just nerves about the big battle tomorrow."

"What big battle? And you should be dead" but things started to make sense, but somehow she didnt find it any more comforting.

"Funny Slayer, but one; i am dead and two; the battle with The First. What the hell did you dream about anyway. Was it a slayer dream?" he cocked his head waiting for the news.

"Something like that" she replied mostly to herself. "Oh and Spike?"

"Yeah"

"I love you" she hadnt expected to say it, but after what she just saw, it felt right and she knew he had no excuse to deny her feelings towards him this time.

Spike's expression went vacant for a moment as it sunk in. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but finally managed a "I love you too" they both settled back down on the cot, large smiles mirrored on their faces.

"Just for the record, don't ever tell me you don't"

"Like i would do that"

Stupid vampire.

So maybe she could find out if there was another way...

AN: So what do you think? I have done major editing to this story, i hope you like it. I would really appreciate a review on each chapter so i know if i'm writing ok, but i dont mind...I hope you like the next part of the story.

Also, i personally think my writing gets better in each chapter because i get a sort of flow going on and i am really proud of chapter four, so keep reading to find out what i mean... :)

Please review

thanks x


	2. Knowing the Outcome

**AN:** This is the sequel to Another Way and how i think it should have ended on BTVS. Please review :) I love to see what you think...

Disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with Buffy, its all Joss's...

**Knowing the Outcome**

As the Hellmouth crumbled around her, she looked into his icy blue eyes, which held so much warmth and love, for her. Last night she had the dream, a slayer dream, there was no doubt about it. She knew what was going to happen next. He'd die to save the world. He'd become a champion. And he'd do it for her. But she also knew he'd live again. The dream showed her that much, but it was also vague. It only showed snippets of what was to come, but they didnt show a future where they were together and it bothered her more than she would like it to. It was because for the first time she saw things clearly. It made her sad that it had to be the moment that she may lose him forever, that she realised she needed him. She needed him because over the last six years she had known him, he had been apart of her life, except now he was more than that. She knew it and it was so breath takingly clear it brought tears to her eyes. He wasnt just apart of her life, he was her life. It had taken her so long to realise, she wasn't going to lose it.

"I love you" she smiled softly at Spike, taking his hand. Like in her dream, their laced fingers caught fire, but she felt more this time, like a bond that would never seperate.

"Buffy, you gotta go. Its me who has to die not you. I mean it! I gotta do this."

"I'm not going" she yelled sternly over the rumble of the collapsing Hellmouth.

"Why do you always have to argue? I will not let you die, now move!" He ordered. There was an earthquake and Buffy, this time, fell closer to him so she was leaning on his chest. Their fingers glowed brighter as it moved up their arms.

"You know me Spike, i don't stay dead for very long" she smiled at him, which he returned, trying to ignore the burning feeling running up her arm.

"What the hell did you dream about anyway?" he asked, now understanding she wasn't going to move.

She didn't answer. The last thing she remembered was their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. She could feel a tingling sensation in her heart as their chests touched the amulet. It was as if at that moment, the amulet joined them by their souls some how. The flame spread across both their bodies as the amulet sucked them in, but they just kept hold of each other through the blistering pain. Their hands never seperated. The necklace fell dormant to the ground. Sunnydale collapsed and it had taken Spike and Buffy with it.

But like Buffy said, she doesn't stay dead for very long and neither does Spike...

AN: So what do you think? In the next chapter see that Spike wont be the only incorporeal being in Wolfram and Hart, he's brought along a certain Slayer this time too...good idea? you tell me! Please review!

ps...ok i know this chapter is really short, but as you will find the story gets way better as you go on, if i may say so my self. Also i dont have any reviews for this chapter and i dont like the little "0" on my stats page, because all my other chappies have reviews. So please make my day and give me positive review for this chapter. Enjoy the story!

thanks x


	3. Different turn of Events

AN: so here's what happens next...enjoy!

Please review, i love to hear your opinion!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Buffy thats just for Joss and stuff. Apparently i cant share...

**Different Turn of Events**

The amulet fell to the office floor with a light thud. It sat dormant by the feet of Angel, who still stood holding the envelope it was brought in, with confused eyes staring upon it. It was a matter of seconds before the Wolfram and Hart room was filled with a bitter cold and an unsettling wind circled the occupants.

Suddenly the amulet began to glow an amber gold and it crackled violently. Angel took a step back from the now illuminated object. Sparks soon followed its sudden outburst of light and sound. A tornado like wind sprouted from the amulets gem and the sparks grew fiercer. As the bitter cold soon turned to a strange warmth figures began to appear in the whirling wind. One tall shape and one smaller shape.

Soon the figures began to scream. Wesley had to cup his ears from the soul destroying sound of pain, not because of it's volume, but because of the sheer amount of suffering it brought with it. Then the temperature turned back to normal. Fred and Gunn were now breathing heavily as the figures began to come into focus. The whirling wind had stopped. It was now clear who was behind the screams of extreme pain.

The woman stood clinging to the man for dear life. Her face was drenched with tears and eyes wide with shock. The man mirrored her look of shock, but didn't shed any tears. Their hands were intertwined and covered in what appeared to be burns. The small blonde looked up to the bleach blonde with questioning eyes. He looked back at her with his icy blue eyes, but they could give no answer.

"Buffy?" Wesley's voice could be heard in a soft tone "Spike?"

"Buffy, what happ..." Angel began, but was soon cut off by a very angry vampire.

"You git! You trapped me and Buffy in that bloody amulet" Spike growled as he launched forward, only to pass straight through his grandsire and stumbling from momentum. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Spike asked mostly to himself as he gazed down at his own body. It looked corporeal enough.

"Spike?" came a weak voice. It was Buffy.

"Yeah luv, we got out. No thanks to this poof." Spike said pointing at Angel. He began to make his way over to Buffy, who had now began to sob softly with what appeared to be relief, but Angel stepped in front of him. Not that would do anything, but Spike stopped none the less.

"Spike, you stay away from her. We can handle this. Fred can you check him over, I'll take Buffy upstairs to get her more comfortable"

"Like hell you will" Spike protested.

Angel ignored the bleach blonde vampire and went to put a comforting arm around the Slayer. However she seemed to be suffering from the same condition as Spike and Angel fell straight through her, landing on his highly expensive carpet with a thud.

"Boss what the hell is going..." Harmony came through the double doors "...Blondie bear"

"Oh, bloody hell"

To be continued...

AN: Do you wanna know what happens next?...please review! The more positive reviews i get the quicker i'll update...i have some good ideas...but your opinion is what matters!

thanks x


	4. Weird Science

AN: So here is the next part of the story, i even made it longer for those who wanted it. I'm just that sort of person! I hope you like it!

Please Review!

Disclaimer: Joss owns it, not me...

**Weird Science**

The science lab was where Buffy and Spike found themselves next. Everything had been such a blur. After Sunnydale they had found themselves in complete darkness, unable to see. However at the same time they could still hear the whirling winds of abyss and they could still feel their bonded hands burning in the darkness. They had spent nineteen days in an eternal torment dimension and it had felt like a lifetime and to top it all off they were now ghosts, or something like that.

Fred, who neither knew, was now using some sort of device to scan the pair. She was wearing a white overall with her glasses settled on the end of her nose. Her hazel eyes would widen every time the strange device beeped. She scanned both the Slayer and the vampire, occasionally writing notes, but Buffy and Spike had no clue what she was actually doing.

"So what are you then? Scanner girl?" Spike asked raising his scarred eyebrow.

"I'm Fred. I head up Wolfram & Hart's Science Department," the pretty brunette replied.

"Wolfram & Hart. Heard of that. Thought it was a law firm," the bleach blond commented

"It is, among other things," Fred replied absently, scanning him again.

"Also heard they represent the worst evil in the universe," he added.

"It did, among other things, but now I'm in charge," Angel said.

"Are you now?" Buffy remarked, folding her arms.

The small device Fred was holding began to beep quickly, before slowing and going silent. She picked up her notes, read them quickly and then sighed. Her nose crinkled slightly and you could tell she was in thought. She would have stayed that way if she hadn't noticed that all eyes were now on her. She decided to explain.

"Weird," she picked up her folder "I'm getting electromagnetic readings consistent with spiritual entities, but there's no ectoplasmic matrix." she explained.

"Meaning?" Buffy asked.

"Ectoplasm's what makes ghosts visible to the human eye. If your both ghosts, technically we shouldn't be able to see you" she began to write in her folder "And I'm detecting brainwave activity."

"On Spike?" Angel glanced to the peroxide haired vampire "That is weird"

Fred then picked up another similar looking device. She held it up to Spike and it beeped once, then she held it up to Buffy and it repeated the same beep. She quickly peered back at her notes, produced another heavy sigh and continued.

"Also, ghosts generally absorb light and heat energy making the area around them a few degrees cooler. They both radiate heat."

"Think I'm hot then?" Spike smirked causing the slayer to roll her eyes.

"Mm...lukewarm. Just above room temperature,"Fred replied causing Buffy to laugh slightly.

"Spike do you have to flirt with everything female?" Buffy asked, walking to his side.

"Jealous luv?"

"No" she answered just a little bit too quickly.

"Sure thing pet, I'll save the sweet talk for you" he said softly making Buffy smile.

Whilst this happened between the two blonds, they didn't notice the strange looks they received from all the members in the room. There was something going on between the vampire and the slayer, something more than just banter. But how could this be? As far as they knew Spike was a soulless monster and Buffy should be slaying him, not flirting with him.

"What are you all staring at?" Buffy finally asked realising all eyes were on her.

"Are you and Spike err...i don't know how to put this..." Wesley stumbled for words.

"Are you two like together?" Gunn finished for him.

"That's not really any of your business" was Buffy's immediate answer.

"But Buffy, he doesn't have a soul, surely even after all you've been through you still understand that he..." Wesley was cut off.

"Hang on just a bloody minute, i do have a soul. Surely the poof over there told you" All eyes turned to Angel

"Angel face, is there something we should know?" Lorne, the green demon, asked with a nervous smile.

"It's true he does have a soul" Angel mumbled barely audible.

"You didn't tell them" Buffy said through gritted teeth "I suppose they don't know he's the reason why we are still standing here either"

"Just couldn't handle it, eh, mate? Or maybe Captain Forehead was feeling a little less special. Didn't like me crashing his exclusive club—another vampire with a soul in the world."

"You're not in the world...Casper."Angel began

"Bloody spoilt git. Look at you, prancing around in your shiny offices whilst me and the Slayer here are sent to some hell dimension. ." a look of shock fell on everyone's faces, except Buffy of course.

"You were in..." Angel trailed off as it sunk in.

"Yeah, we were" Buffy said softly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"But Buffy the amulet was never meant for you, how?"

"Love makes you do the wackiest things" she managed a smile and turned to look at Spike, but her smile soon faded with what she saw. "Spike?"

"What?" Spike looked down at himself.

His body was slowly fading starting from the feet. The invisibleness slowly crept up his body, leaving just an empty space in it's place. As it made his torso Spike looked back up at the staring faces. Buffy's face was a picture of fear as she put her hand out to touch Spike.

But his face suddenly looked shocked.

"What the...?" he gave Angel the look of death before "...oh balls"

And with that the rest of him vainshed in a flash.

"Spike?" Buffy asked in a small voice to the space he once stood in, then her face grew angry "This is all your fault" she shouted at Angel.

Buffy stormed her way over to Angel, not really sure what her ghostly body would be able to do, but she needed to try something. But something suddenly materialized before, something that had the distinct smell of cigarettes and leather, she bumped straight into him.

"Spike?"

"What?

"You disappeared" she stated

"I did?" then he remembered what just happened "I did. This is all you fault" he pointed at Angel furiously.

"Told ya so" Buffy added

"What the hell did i do?" Angel asked, his voice slighly louder than he had intended.

"You brought that bloody amulet to Sunnydale. You would have been the one to use it, until you chickened out. "

"What did you..."

"You heard me! You left town in the nick of time, didn't you, before the death and mayhem? Abandoned the woman you claimed to love." Spike was sounding seriously angry.

"Spike" Buffy sighed "Dont, not now"

"She made the call. Wasn't my choice." Angel insisted

"I am still here you know" Buffy exclaimed throwing her arms up in defeat as she let the two vampires come face to face.

"And this, bloody hell, wasn't mine. I'm not you. I don't give a piss about atonement or destiny. Just because I got me a soul doesn't mean I'm gonna let myself be led around by— " Spike began through gritted teeth, but a gentle hand on his shoulder caused him to stop.

"Spike lets go. Angel has made it clear he's not going to back down and i'm not in the mood for this and we need to find the others, we need to find Dawn" she reasoned with the bleach blonde vampire, knowing that he would want to make sure the younger Summers girls was ok to.

"Buffy, i..." Angel began

"Dont" was Buffys stern, but simple warning.

"Lets go find the Bit and the others, luv and let the _champion_ brood some more."

With that both blondes left the lab. The remaining group all looked at Angel a mixture of shock and dissapointment on their faces. Disappointment because Angel seemed to show little remorse for what happened. Disappointmnt that he had argued with Spike even after he found out where they had been. They had expected more from the so called champion and their expressions showed it.

"What?" Angel asked, knowing all eyes were on him.

They didnt reply. Fred, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne simply sighed heavily before returning to whatever they were up to before Buffy and Spike arrived. Even they felt guilty that they had left on such bad terms.

Angel retreated to his office. He sat down in his large luxury leather chair. He took in a deep unneeded breath and slowly released it again. That wasn't how he hoped seeing Buffy again would go. He wasn't even told that she never made it out of the Hellmouth, that he might have never seen her again. But now he realised that he still may never see her again and it was because of his ridiculous behaviour. But the again...

"What the...?" Buffy appeared out of now where and was closely followed by Spike.

"Well that was bloody interesting" Spike said, then he noticed Angel "Oh bollocks"

"Buffy you came back" Angel said, slightly confused.

"Not by choice mate" Spike assured him.

"What do you..."

"We tried to get away, but as soon as we left the bulding, poof" Buffy made a little poof motion with her hands.

"We're back here again," Spike finished. "Bloody marvelous" he added sarcastically.

"Looks like we'll be staying after all" Buffy sighed.

To be continued...

AN: Dun, dun ,dun...I know alot of this is from the episode just rewards in Angel, but it does have a Spuffy twist. I hope you liked it. I'll start the next chapter soon and it may be posted today, especially if i get alot of reviews hint, hint :)


	5. Bonded and Fulfilled

AN: Here is the next chapter. I know i took alot from the episode in Angel, but it does have it's own twist and turns. Also this story will be based around most of Angel season five, but with Buffy obviously i'm also gonna change alot of things as well. Any way i hope you like this chapter, it's a bit more serious than the others, but thats just to get the ball rolling. The next chapter will be full of fun goodies. Enjoy!

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I dont own anythhing to do with Buffy...

**Bonded and Fulfilled **

It had been one whole day. Just one and already Angel was at breaking point. It was bad enough that he had the guilt of sending Buffy to some hell dimension, but now the worst creature he could think of was following him like a stray dog. Spike just couldn't leave him well enough alone and Buffy just let him get on with it. Punishment was all Angel could think it was. She was seriously annoyed with him, who could blame her, and now she was letting Spike haunt him.

"This place just goes on and on, doesn't it? Like a ruddy theme park attraction," Spike commented as he walked into Angels office, where the other vampire and Gunn stood. 

"I'm in a meeting, Spike." Angel said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't care," he shrugged his shoulders and strode into the room.

"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked him.

"She'll be down in a minute. She was just getting her beauty sleep" Spike said as he absently started picking the black nail varnish on his fingers.

"Not that she needs it" Gunn commented.

"Right you are Charlie-boy" Spike replied smiling at just how lucky he was that he and the love of his life could finally be together, even if the circumstances weren't perfect.

Meanwhile Buffy was walking down another one of the identically perfect corridors. She and Spike had shared a room in the upper levels of the Wolfram and Hart building last night and considering everything that was happening, it was one of the best nights sleep she had ever had. She simply fell asleep beside him, in his arms and that's how she woke the next morning. There were no slayer dreams, in fact there weren't any dreams at all, just complete rest. She woke with a smile on her face, that was until Spike had said he was bored and needed to annoy his grandsire.

It wasn't that she had a problem with him doing that, it was just that as soon as he left the room, she missed him. There was something tugging at her heart that was more than just missing him. It had to be to do with the way they died in the Hellmouth. Anyway for whatever reason she felt this way, she now needed to find him and that was brought her to frantically searching the corridors, but it was no use. She had no clue where to go in the huge establishment.

Buffy was soon beginning to lose all hope of ever finding the bleach blond ghostly vampire, but luckily a small miracle in the form of a shy Texan girl appeared. She had just walked out of a door straight in front of Buffy and if she were corporeal she would have bumped into her, but luckily she simply went through her. It shocked Fred slightly, almost causing her to drop the blue folders she held in her arms, but she simply caught her breath again and turned to the lost blond.

"Buffy, are you OK?" Fred asked a little nervously, after all she did barely know the girl.

"I'm lost" the slayer simply stated.

"Oh, well i guess it's a good thing i turned up. Where do you want to go?" Fred asked a cheery smile on her face.

"I want to see Spike and I'm guessing he's currently haunting Angel. So take me where ever Angel is please"

"Sure thing, follow me" and with that the brunette led the way down the corridor.

When Buffy arrived at Angel's office after passing Harmony in the lobby, she entered the room half way through a conversation. There was a nervous man wearing a blue suit and spotted yellow tie standing before Angel. But really caught her attention was the conversation that both vampires were having. They hadn't noticed her arrive so she decided to stay low until the right moment to make her presence known. Normally both Spike and Angel could smell her a mile away, but when they got into an argument, not even the apocalypse could interfere.

"You don't have to take that from him, mate," Spike told the nervous man.

"Stay out of this, Spike. You don't work here," Angel shot back angrily.

"Damn right I don't. Look at you. This is what you do now? Delegate the dirty work to spineless, low-level flunkies." he looked over at the man "No offence." then he turned back to Angel "The mighty hero reduced to a bloody bureaucrat. If a certain slayer could see you now..." that was her cue.

"What's that about me?" Buffy asked as she glided into the room and towards Spike.

Both vampires went silent. Buffy smiled at Spike and sat next to him on the couch, taking his hand, in Angels office. She also gave a friendly smile to Gunn and to the man with the atrocious tie, but she gave no such gesture to Angel.

It hurt him that she blatantly ignored him. It hurt him she was so angry with him, not that he blamed her. But what stung the most is that she chose his grandchilde over him. She chose William the Bloody, scourge of Europe over Angel the hero of the innocents. But what was almost unbearable is that he sort of understood why. He wasn't who he was and now he was trying to fool himself about turning the evilist law firm into something good and there was no denying that there were big time consequences. Like how Buffy and Spike got stuck in that stupid amulet to begin with.

Now Spike on the other hand, never looked at things through rose coloured glasses. He knows exactly what he is and although it might not always be for the right reason he always almost does the right thing. Maybe Angel should just admit defeat and understand that Spike is the better man, or vampire in this case. But that would of course go against Angels nature for the last two hundred, give or take, years.

"Novac, go and sort out Hainsley and report back as soon as possible. We have some other matters to go through" Angel ordered and the nervous man, apparently named Novac, shuffled out of the room.

Wesley soon entered the office with a large book in his hand. He strode up to Angel and cleared his throat, much like Giles, and began to explain something.

"I believe i know why you cant leave Wolfram and Hart. If I'm correct when you were pulled into the amulet you were somehow bonded to it. The amulet is property of Wolfram and Hart and somehow that make you property of the building also..."

"Hey! I'm nobody's bloody property, Percy. So what? We're just stuck here forever?" Spike faced Angel "I bet you're loving this, aren't you?"

"Knowing you'll be haunting me till the end of time? Hmm. It's a dream come true." he smirked.

Before another word could be said a light knocking came from the office doors. Harmony walked in with her summer dress and bouncy blond hair. However her face didn't look anywhere near as cheery as her outfit and hairstyle. She smiled nervously.

"Uh, boss? That Novac lawyer you sent over to dump the client... well, he's back."

"Send him in"

Harmony looked doubtful "Mmm, OK."

Two large men in security outfits walked into the room holding three large black buckets filled with a sloppy red liquid. Buffy immediately felt queasy when she noticed the yellow spotted tie hanging over the edge of one of the buckets, covered in blood.

"What is..." Angel began as the buckets were placed on his highly polished desk.

"I err think we should rethink the Hainsley problem" Gunn offered, his face pale at the sight.

"I'll go there tonight" Angel said absently, still disturbingly mesmerised by the buckets of Novac.

"Me and Spike will come with" Buffy said

"Right luv. A fat lot a use a couple of ghosts would do. It's no bloody good. We're grounded in this hell hole."

That was the last said. Moments later Angel tore himself away from the buckets and left to find the necromancer Hainsley. When Angel was done with him, he wouldn't be in any fit state to rob graves let alone use their occupants to house the souls of other monsters.

A few hours later Angel returned battered and bruised ,but as alive as the undead could be. He returned to his office after the fight with Hainsley and sat down in his leather chair. He began to flick through files when he was interrupted. He saw her golden hair and smelt the vanilla even when her body was barely in this dimension. He kept his eyes on his paper work, trying to act nonchalant, and he was doing a surprisingly good job.

"Buffy, can i help you?" he asked in purely business like manner.

"I...i shouldn't have bothered you" she sounded oddly nervous as she turned to leave.

Angel gave up all hope of giving her the cold shoulder. "Buffy can i help you?" he asked much more softly.

"Something has happened. I don't know what to do, i don't even know how" a tear ran down her face, but her expression remained blank " I think I'm..." she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

Meanwhile in the laboratory. Fred was trying to make sense of her notes she had made the previous day about their new guests conditions. She found a book on her desk about prophecies and assumed Wesley must have left it there. She at the open book and glanced at the title of the prophecy. Her eyes widened. She was so engrossed with the shocking prophecy, she was startled to see the ghostly vampire.

"Spike. What are you...can I help you?"

"Well, that's the heart of it, isn't it? The crux. The nub."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're the smart one, aren't you? The go-to girl who knows all about this ghost mumbo-jumbo."

"Um..." she laughed nervously "Well, actually, Wesley's the occult expert. He—he was trained as a Watcher. He knows about the supernatur..."

"Yeah, but you're the science queen. The hows, the what-ifs—that's your cup of tea. You figure things out in that cute little noggin of yours."

"I guess. What... I-is there something..." she stuttered nervously.

"I'm slippin'."

"What?"

"Don't wanna go, but it's like... It's like the ground underneath me is... splitting open and my legs are... straddling both sides of this bloody big chasm. It's getting wider, pulling me in. Buffy wont go there, i know that for sure. She was never meant to be here at all, but me...dont bloody deserve a second chance." he smiled sadly.

"Is that... is that what's happening when you keep vanishing?"

"I know what's down there—where it's trying to take me—and it's not the place heroes go. Not by a bloody long shot. It's the other one. Full of fire and torment. And it's happening. And I'm terrified." he faced Fred "Help me?"

At that moment Wesley and Gunn came through the door. "Spike its Buffy, she needs to tell you something" Gunn announced.

"It would appear that something else has happened since you saved Sunnydale" Wesley added "A certain prophecy was fulfilled"

"What the bloody hell are you yammering on about? What's wrong with Buffy?"

"Come on Spike, lets go. I think i know what they're talking about" Fred said softly as they all turned to leave the lab.

The blonde couple came face to face with each other in Angels office. Everyone had left to give them some privacy.

"Buffy?"

To be continued...

AN: I'm sorry if it's kinda predictable and if this chapter lacked the fun rating, but i just wanted to have a twist and stuff so the next chapter will be full of surprises and fun. I Promise!

Please review as always

thanks x


	6. Connected

**AN: **Ok so here's the next part of the story. It starts off following Buffy and shows the reason she was in Angels office in the previous chapter. This all happens whilst Spike's talking to Fred in her lab. So it describes what was happening and about Buffy's problem and the prophecy. I hope you're not confused. I promise you wont be when you start reading it, you'll get what i'm trying to explain. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please Review!

Disclaimer: Joss owns all things Buffy!...

**Connected**

**_Previously..._**

"Is that... is that what's happening when you keep vanishing?"

"I know what's down there—where it's trying to take me—and it's not the place heroes go. Not by a bloody long shot. It's the other one. Full of fire and torment. And it's happening. And I'm terrified." he faced Fred "Help me?"

At that moment Wesley and Gunn came through the door. "Spike its Buffy, she needs to tell you something" Gunn announced.

"It would appear that something else has happened since you saved Sunnydale" Wesley added "A certain prophecy was fulfilled"

"What the bloody hell are you yammering on about? What's wrong with Buffy?"

"Come on Spike, lets go. I think i know what they're talking about" Fred said softly as they all turned to leave the lab...

_**(Earlier that day)**_

Buffy was extremely bored. Spike had pulled another vanishing act, like he does at the moment. One minute he's right in front of you and the next...poof...he's gone. Buffy would have been concerned, but Spike assured her he was doing it himself. Although this time when he reappeared his face was that of shock, she would almost say he looked scared. She didn't have time to ask him any questions as he rushed off to find Fred, he said to see if she knew anything abut their ghost condition, but Buffy suspected there was more to it than that.

So once again she was roaming the endless corridors of Wolfram and Hart. She had no idea that she was about to find a shocking discovery...

It first happened when she was talking to Harmony at the reception. The vampire had started asking her questions about how the people at Sunnydale were doing as if she actually cared. Buffy knew she just wanted to know about Spike, who she still annoyingly nicknamed her Blondie bear, but the slayer answered all her pointless questions none the less. It wasn't until a strange smell filled her nose that Buffy changed the topic.

"What's that smell?" Buffy asked Harmony

"What smell?" Harmony asked scanning her computer screen with her eyes and printing off various documents.

"I don't know it's weird. Metallic, sorta." she exhaled deeply, but the intake of breath felt slightly odd.

"The only thing i can think of, is you can smell blood, but that sort of scent is normally only smellable to vampires" Harmony explained, sounding very knowledgeable for a change.

"Is there any blood around here because i can really smell it "

"We got a fresh shipment of otter an hour ago. The fridges around the place will be fall of the stuff, but even i cant smell it that much, not like Angel and Blondie bear would be able to"

"And why's that?" Buffy asked leaning on the reception counter.

"They're totally old. I mean I've been a vamp for about 5 years, but them, they've been vamps for like ever, they have super senses. Maybe you should talk to them about it, I'm kinda busy" she said picking up the newly ringing phone and answering it.

It was after that Buffy noticed she wasn't right, apart from being incorporeal of course. She was sure even in her ghostly state she should be breathing, but every time she took in air, it felt strangely forced and completely pointless.

The next symptoms of weirdness happened as she walked towards Angels office. She could hear the scratching of his pen across paper even from the other side of the double doors. She could hear his every breathless sigh. She could hear the heartbeats of employees as they passed. Her head was soon filled with every minute sound and it was unbearable. She needed help.

So that's how she found herself in Angels office explaining to him her diagnosis of the problem.

"I think I'm..." she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"What is it Buffy?" Angel asked coming to her side.

"I think I'm a vampire" she replied.

At first Angel said nothing, the cogs obviously turning wildly in his brain. His first instinct was to call Wesley, which he did. The ex-watcher arrived moments later holding various volumes in his arms. He then continued to explain to Buffy that since her arrival he had come across a prophecy.

"Yes i do believe this would explain what you're experiencing Buffy" Wesley said and then he went on to explain further.

The prophecy revealed that when two champions sacrifice themselves willingly, they will in somehow become connected to each other. However the prophecy, like most, was very vague. It didn't say who the champions were, although in the circumstances one could only assume it was Buffy and Spike, it didn't explain how they were to be connected and it didn't explain what the effects would be.

It soon however became evident that Buffy wasn't a vampire. A vampire's true form appears when the demon inside is angry or powered by adrenaline. After several insults from Angel, Wesley and the now present Gunn the severely pissed off slayer remained human looking. There weren't any ridges on her forehead, or yellow eyes, not even sharpened canines. It just left the three men utterly relieved that she was incorporeal because otherwise they would be in for a whole world of hurt.

So it was then decided that Buffy had some how just been connected to the abilities of Spike's demon, not the actual demon itself. This she was relieved about. It was weird enough being able to walk through walls and not being able to touch anything, but being a vampire too, would be too much for her Buffy brain to handle. Of course they would be able to know a lot more about her new abilities if she were corporeal. She could have blood tests and so on, but for now they would just have to settle for the obvious traits.

And then there was Spike.

He was part of this prophecy to. He must have been affected by it as well. Buffy needed to know. She also needed to see him. She was getting that tugging feeling in her heart again. But then she remembered something. When they died in the Hellmouth she felt something in her heart as they both met the amulet. Now she knew exactly how they were connected. It wasn't her heart she could feel, it was her soul. They were connected through each others souls.

She had to tell Spike and she had to be the one to do it. She was feeling so many emotions now. It was amazing that her and Spike were somehow one now especially with the extra abilities, but it was almost terrifying how lonely it felt when he was gone. Especially when he did his vanishing thing. That's when it hurt the most because it doesn't even feel like he exists when he disappears from sight like he does.

"I need to tell Spike. This could be dangerous too. I mean if we're connected, if he gets hurt i could get hurt and visa versa. I can also smell something and you're gonna think I'm crazy, but i can smell fear on him. I can smell him and i don't even know where he is, but i know he's scared."

"You're not crazy" Angel assured her " Vampires can smell emotion on people and they can smell it on vampires of the same family. I can smell it on him to, but like everything to do with Spike i choose to ignore it" he said smiling and Buffy couldn't help but giggle.

"Guy's can you find him for me, let him know we need to talk " she asked Wesley and Gunn. "I'd do it, but i doubt I'll find him before the next millennium"

"Sure thing" Gunn said and both men left the room.

It had been just a few minutes and Spike walked through the doors to Angel's office.

_**(Back to the present)**_

The blonde couple came face to face with each other in Angels office. Everyone had swiftly left to give them some privacy.

"Buffy?"

"Spike do you feel different?" was the best thing she could think of to start the conversation.

"How do you mean luv?" _Cant he ever just answer the question,_ Buffy thought.

"Like have you had any extra abilities or something" she clarified for him.

"Not that i can think of..." she looked at him in the eyes, he caved "...well maybe. Why?"

"Well you see there's this prophecy..."

"Yeah the Watcher mentioned something about that"

"And me and you..." she stopped abruptly.

Spike was doing it again. She watched as he began to fade, but now wasn't the time. She had to tell him about the prophecy in case something happened to them. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Spike can you not pull a Houdini? This is important" she said sternly, but he just looked at her in confusion.

Spike looked down at his body slowly disappearing.

"Oh bugger"

He hadn't even noticed it happening. He wasn't looking forward to this. Every time he did this, he would spend that short time in hell. The fire and torment type though, not the dark abyss kind. And every time he came back he would have to try and persuade Buffy it was all OK.

Fred needed to help him and soon.

Then something happened. A man appeared out of no where. His face pale, his brown hair limp, his eyes dark and lifeless and his outfit victorian. He literally looked like death. He strode towards Spike, a crude knife in hand, and stood by his side. Buffy obviously couldn't see this stranger. But Spike could.

"An eternity of suffering for your sins." the man whispered in Spikes ear, with a similar British accent.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike asked, to what appeared to Buffy to be an empty space.

"Spike who are you talking to?" she asked worried.

"Tut tut William, you should know..."

Spike was getting the serious evil vibes off this deathly looking man.

"Go to hell." Spike spat back.

"Spike who's there?" but he ignored her.

"Your journey, not mine" the man retorted letting out an evil chuckle.

"So that's it, isn't it. You're the Reaper come to take me to hell. Well come on then, give it a go..." Spike challenged him.

"In time my boy, but first.. I get to play." he impaled his knife deep into Spike's gut. He yelled with pain and for some reason so did Buffy. They both folded in half with agony as the Reaper turned the knife slowly "Let's get started, then... shall we?" the Reaper whispered putting a hand on Spike's shoulder.

And with that they were gone.

"Spike?" Buffy whimpered to the empty room.

She fell to the floor unconcious...

To be continued...

AN: Dun, dun , dun... I told you this would have some surprises. So Buffy and Spike are somehow connected, Spike's being pulled into hell by the Reaper himself and what extra abilities does Spike have and what's going to happen to Buffy, i left her in pretty bad shape...

Is Spike more human now? Is Buffy less human now?

Find out in the next chapter...

I would love your reviews

thanks x


	7. Reality Bends to Desire

**AN: **So here is the next part of my exciting story. I just want to say this was the hardest thing i've ever had to write. I had to put Buffy in the episode Hellbound and it was really hard as i had to change so many things. Also i have a little surprise guest at the end for you all, which was also really hard to find a way to do! I hope this chapter doesnt disapoint because it was a real challenge to write. I might simple the plot a bit next time, unless you really enjoy this chapter, then i'll just keep challenging myself. Let me know what you think. Also i personally think i made this chappie quite scary )

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I dont own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon does...

**Reality Bends to Desire **

Suddenly Spike found himself in the lab. His immediate reaction was to take the knife from his gut, but as his hand went to his stomach, he noticed it was gone and so was the pain. His T-Shirt didn't even have the rip any more. It was as if it had never happened. If only he had been so lucky.

He could immediately sense the presence of the Reaper behind him. The deathly looking creature came up to him, breathing his rancid breath into the vampires face.

"What the hell is going on?" Spike growled.

"...all rules are mine. Reality bends. My desire. The way it was meant to..."

"So that's why i keep vanishing, it's you!"

A blinding pain suddenly went through Spikes body as his flesh was torn and blood tainted his pale skin. The vampire fell to the floor in agony.

"Parlor tricks. To amuse... like your blood." he laughed menacingly.

Suddenly Spike didn't feel any pain. His skin was unharmed, blood didn't even stain the floor beneath him. His expression was of utter confusion and fear was also evident. He barely had time to register that his wounds had somehow disappeared, when in a flash he was back in Angels office.

Buffy was sitting on the couch her expression mirrored the vampires. She was experiencing what he was. It must be to do with that prophecy she was going to tell him about. Spike's thoughts were interrupted by the Reaper's deep, British accent.

"Oh, the pretty. Still trying to find you. Such passion, so...wet and sweet. Perhaps I'll have a taste one day."

With that Spike threw the hardest punch he could, but it just went straight through his head.

"Still thinking like meat and bone. None here, boy. In this place..." Reaper laughed.

They transported somehow to a place Spike didn't recognise. It was dark, damp and cold. It was nothing like the rest of the highly polished, clean Wolfram and Hart, instead it consisted of concrete floors and walls and had exposed pipes that dripped continuously.

"What the bloody hell..." Spike looked around in confusion. "Had to be the basement."

In a darkened corner a smartly dressed women appeared. At first she seemed perfectly normal, but she started wailing with pain. As she stepped closer to the bleach blonde he realised why she was crying. A sharp shard glass protruded from her eye.

"It hurts..." she moaned in pain.

Then Spike fell to the floor in agony again, his flesh being ripped apart by invisible knives, images of people being tortured filling his head. The pain was blinding. He yelled out and his pained scream echoed off the concrete walls.

_Meanwhile... _

"Aaarrrghhhhhh" Buffy screamed.

"We have to help her" Angel yelled at Wesley frantically.

"How, she isn't touchable remember" Wesley shouted back, slightly hysterical.

"It's Spike" she whimpered.

"What the hell is he doing to you?" Angel growled.

"No, it's him being hurt, he needs the help" she cried.

Buffy then ceased her crying. The pain had stopped once again. It had been on and off since she woke up on Angel's office floor. She wasn't getting any physical cuts and bruises, but she could feel them and she knew she was feeling them through Spike.

"I can smell him" she said suddenly "Follow me" and with that she got up and headed out of the doors closely followed by Angel and Wesley.

_In the basement..._

"Oh, yes. Nothing here without the will. Your voice... your body..." the Reaper explained.

"Clothes you think you wear..." the woman with the injured eye finished.

With that Spikes clothes vanished. He was left squirming on the cold concrete floor, covered in bleeding scars, completely naked. More ghosts began to circle him. The Reaper crouched down to his level and whispered evilly in his ear... "William the Bloody. Scourge and destroyer. But scratch the surface..."

"Little nancy, still crying for his mother." an armless ghost woman wailed.

"Know all your hiddens, dirty red things you've done. Then fell in love. Won himself a soul. No more dirty things. Thinks himself special." The Reaper laughed to himself.

"Thinks it matters." a business man with serious burns on his face whispered.

"Hell still waits." the armless ghost woman chuckled crazily.

"Knows he deserves it, like all the others" Reaper growled.

"You killed them." Spike whimpered

"No. Died themselves. Here, in the service of Wolfram & Hart. Little ants, scurrying from the flames."

"Their spirits hung on. Tried to keep from tumbling into hell. Till you gave 'em a shove."

"Burning now. Screaming forever. Like you'll scream."

"If they're in hell, they can't be here then, can they? Just more of your tricks. They aren't real."

"Real enough."

The man with the serious burns suddenly attacked Spike driving another knife deep into his shoulder. Buffy stumbled into the basement at that exact moment, gripping her shoulder, screaming with pain as Spike did. She saw the Reaper leaning over the naked vampire, but Angel and Wesley couldn't.

Reaper grabbed Spike's head by his peroxide hair and roughly pulled it up.

Out of the corner of the room a large portal opened. It was dark and brought a bitter wind with it. Screams of agony and torture leaked from it's depths. Barbed wire sprouted from the darkness and ran along the walls.

"Hell always hungers for the wicked, boy, and it's feeding time." Reaper growled viciously.

"Oh god Angel, help him" Buffy pleaded. "He's hurting him"

"Who's hurting him" Angel asked hysterically. "I cant even see him"

"Disappointing. I expected more from soul of vampire. Too much conscience, perhaps, weighing it down." Reaper sighed shaking his head. A cruel smile crossed his pale face as Spike shuddered in pain. "Look... hell knows you're ready, plump and ripe. Beginning to understand, aren't you? The soul that blesses you... ...damns you to suffer forever. You go now, William, so I can stay."

The portal grew darker. Buffy's eyes grew wide as Spike's pained gaze found her. He looked so defeated and in so much pain. She could see it, hell she could feel it. She fell to her knees as the agony they shared coursed through her.

Spike so desperately wanted to help her, but the pain was overwhelming and he could feel the pull of hell growing by the second. He was about to give up all hope, when something inside him snapped. He was meant to be a champion and here he was, being tortured by some ugly spook, that was trying to put him in hell. Maybe that was where he was meant to end up, but he be damned he'd let this angel of death be the one to do it. He was better than that, even if hell was where he'd end up.

"Yes, squirm, boy. It won't make a difference. Getting what you deserve."

That was it. Spike had had enough. He smirked and immediately Buffy stopped crying in pain. Her confidence, which she was well known for, suddenly coursed through his lifeless veins. He picked himself up, much to Reapers disgust, and stood, still naked, in front of the portal.

"You're right. I do deserve to go to hell. But not today."

The Reapers face distorted in anger " You dare!" he yelled.

"Quite a bit, mate. Reality bends to desire. That was it, right? All I have to do was want it bad enough." Spike looked down at his naked body and his clothes began to appear on him again. Spike looked back up, dead angry "And guess what I want to do now, you prissy son of a bitch!"

Spike flew forward, fists raised and grabbed the now, somehow, touchable Reaper. He threw him high in the air and the incorporeal being went straight through the ceiling. Spike jumped high, using all his vampire and new slayer abilities, and also went through the ceiling.

Buffy watched in awe. Spike had changed in a matter of seconds. She could feel his anger and his adrenaline as it rushed through her blood stream. She too picked herself up and, hoping it would work, used her new vampire skills to jump high enough to go through the ceiling also. Angel and Wesley quickly turned to the elevator, hoping to catch up with the two blondes.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled.

"Come to join the action luv?" he kicked the Reaper hard in the side

"How we gonna kill him?" she asked striding over to the creature and also landing a hard kick to his side.

The Reaper suddenly stood up. He dusted off his old Victorian clothes and looked at the pair before him. He exhaled deeply lifting his noise in the air as if smelling something.

"I sense power, but it isn't you" he said vacantly.

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" Spike asked impatiently.

Then there was a loud bang as the doors from the corridor crashed open. A familiar face stood in the doorway, smirking. Her red hair blew in the wind of her power. Sparks flickered from her hands. She stepped towards the Reaper.

"A witch! This won't do. This won't do at all." he exclaimed.

Willow suddenly threw a lightning bolt at the deathly creature and electric bolts travelled up his body. He screamed in pain as sparks flew off him in all directions. Then he exploded into a dark smoke, leaving nothing behind.

"Willow?" a broad smile quickly spread over the slayers face.

She ran towards her best friend without a second thought and swung her arms around the red heads neck. She squeezed her tightly and then something dawned on the slayer. She was touching something, someone. She wasn't going straight through her and falling to the ground like a fool.

"Hey, i can touch you" Buffy said confused. Willow looked blankly at her.

"Reality bends to desire luv. You want it bad enough, you can have it" Spike explained.

"Oh, Willow you made it" a breathless Fred sighed as she came into the room.

Buffy detached herself from her friend and went and stood beside Spike.

"Yeah, you said it was urgent, that you needed help and fast, so i teleported." she looked at Buffy bewildered "Does someone want to let me know what's going on?"

To be continued...

AN: I hope you liked it! I have such big plans for this story, please keep reviewing because it inspires me and helps me write and update quicker. Hopefully this chapter was far from a dissapointment and if it was big apologies on my behalf, but i had no idea when i started this story just how hard it would be to write. Did you like it? Ok i have started the next chapter and it is really hard to write again. its gonna be a two parter that is based around the episode Destiny in Angel, i have almost written the first half, but the second half will be the good one, just to let you know so their wont be any disapointment when you start reading them. It will probably take one more day to write and i'll post them together, so hang in there...

Please review

thanks x


	8. Problems with Champions part 1

**AN:** Ok so here it is. I hope it's not boring! I know i have changed the timeline in Angel a bit and the plot, but it does fit my story better and i think it turned out ok. Anyway read this and have fun! This again was really hard to write and i wrote this chapter twice and deleted the first version before i even posted it. So i hope you like it and would really love to hear some positive feedback!

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I dont own it, Joss does...

**Problems with Champions **

**Part one**

_**Previously...**_

"Hey, i can touch you" Buffy said confused. Willow looked blankly at her.

"Reality bends to desire luv. You want it bad enough, you can have it" Spike explained.

"Oh, Willow you made it" a breathless Fred sighed as she came into the room.

Buffy detached herself from her friend and went and stood beside Spike.

"Yeah, you said it was urgent, that you needed help and fast, so i teleported." she looked at Buffy bewildered "Does someone want to let me know what's going on?"

_**In Angels Office...**_

Three hours later Buffy, Spike and Willow sat in Angels office. Spike was practising picking up his grandsire's mug with his new found knowledge that he can touch things if he wants it bad enough. Buffy sat next to her friend discussing some things and talking about how Willow had gone to an African coven after her and Kennedy had split up.

Whilst Willow talked, Buffy couldn't help but feel guilty. Although in her ghostly state she couldn't have exactly picked up a phone and done the calling herself, she could have asked Angel or someone. However she felt the worse for Dawn, who had gone with Giles to England after her big sister never appeared after the big fight. Poor Dawn had thought her sister was dead, again.

"So Will, i missed you and the others" Buffy said trying to hide her guilt that she hadn't told her friend she was alive.

But Willow knew her too well, "It's OK Buffy. It's not like a ghost can pick up the phone" she assured her.

"But i could have got..."

"It's OK" she insisted. "So you and Spike are ghosts and what was that prophecy?"

"We're connected with some things, Red" Spike answered, bored of trying to pick up the novelty mug.

"like what?" Willow questioned intrigued.

"Powers, abilities that sort of thing" Buffy replied. "I also found out i don't breathe any more, or have a heartbeat..." Buffy's face suddenly dropped and she turned pale.

"Buffy, sweetie..." Willow was concerned, it was obvious by her voice.

"...or age, I'm immortal" she said in such a small voice that only a vampires acute hearing could hear it.

"Wait a bleedin' minute" Spike blurted out "If your less human, does that make me more human?"

"Do you have a heartbeat?" Willow asked

Spike took a hand to his chest "No, and I'm pretty sure I'm not breathing."

"I'm not going to die" Buffy suddenly blurted out.

"Makes a change" Spike quipped, although it probably sounded harsher than he intended.

"Spike, I'm never going to die" her face was a mixture of emotions. One would think that the thought of never dyeing was a good thing and that did cross her mind, but she had also been to heaven and knew how wonderful it had been. But then again she had just recently been to some hell dimension and that was a completely different, painful experience.

Before another word was said Angel stormed into his office. His face creased with a frustrated frown and his blazer closed tightly against his body. He walked straight through Spike, literally, to get to his desk. He sat down, with a breathless huff, on his luxury leather chair. He obviously hadn't noticed that there were others in the room.

"Angel?" Buffy asked concerned.

Angel looked up from his desk and noticed three sets of his eyes staring at him.

"Sorry, it's just this place is having some serious problems. The phones are going crazy, none of the electrical equipment is working properly and my staff are trying to kill each other...more than usual." he rested his head in his hands "Oh and theirs a package for you and Spike in the foyer. Harmony will sort it out"

"Who sends a package to a pair of ghosts?" Willow asked slightly bemused.

"Especially ones who are still meant to be dead" Buffy added suspiciously

"Willow, Fred said she wanted to speak to you about something" Angel added blankly as he flipped through various papers.

After that Spike and Buffy went to see Harmony at the reception to find out about the package they had received. They found the blonde, cheerful vampire sipping a mug of blood behind the counter. She was humming a tune that neither Spike nor Buffy knew.

"Harmony"Buffy greeted plainly.

"Oh hi Blondie Bear..." Harmony welcomed Spike with a huge smile, then she turned to the slayer and her smile faded "...Buffy"

"Apparently you have mail for us" Spike said.

"Oh yeah sure, here it is..." she placed it on the counter and the ghost's stared at her expectantly "...oh you want me to?" she hinted to the package.

"If you don't mind" Spike replied putting his hands in the air.

Harmony used a letter opener to slice through the packing tape and opened the package. Upon opening, the package released a flash of bright white light. Harmony blinked dramatically, then looked at Spike and Buffy, who also looked slightly stunned. 

"What the..." Buffy starts, still slightly dazed.

"Well, that was a slap and a tickle." Spike comments, blinking repeatedly.

All three peered into the small square cardboard box, to find it was empty. Spike raised a questioning eyebrow, before shrugging and turning away. Buffy soon did the same and followed Spike as they walked back to Angel's office.

"Any more fireworks for us, we'll be in here telling your boss what a miserable git..." Spike went to walk through the large double doors, only to find his nose hitting the hard surface with a loud thud. He fell backwards and onto the floor. Buffy abruptly stopped and looked at him, mouth slightly open. "...Bugger! That hurt..." he went to his bleeding nose with his hand and looked at the red liquid trickle down a finger "...hold on"

_**Meanwhile...** _

Willow and Fred sat in the brunettes office. The office was quite minimalistic, but had a few homey touches, like the odd poster and photographs. Fred once again had her hair messily tied back, a pencil holding it in place, with her glasses perched on the end of her nose. She wore her white cloak, that was creased. Her appearance was quite tired, she had obviously been up some time researching something and Willow was about to find out what that something was.

"I was looking through some of Wesley's volumes last night about prophecies..." Fred began, fetching the exact book in question "...and there's something about Buffy and Spike and their connection." she started cleaning her glasses much like Giles would do in such an awkward position.

"Is it that bad?" Willow asked, preparing her self for the worst.

"What? Oh no, well, I'm not sure..." Fred admitted "...the thing is, it says that their abilities, powers and qualities and so on will be shared. We already know that Buffy doesn't breathe and has lost her heartbeat. She has become immortal like Spike, but she isn't dead."

"What do you mean?"

"From what it says here, she is still able to have children and that is one of the things she has shared with Spike, along with being able to go into sunlight, touch crucifixes, taste food and so on..."

"But she wont age?" Willow checked.

"No, but according to this, this is linked to another prophecy that says the ultimate power will be born from the impossible. I assume that means Spike and Buffy."

"We need to tell Buffy and Spike. They should know"

At that moment Wesley rushed into the room, slightly breathless, his face flushed ever so.

"Spike and Buffy, they're corporeal" he announced, but before a reaction from the two girls could occur he continued, "And there's a problem, concerning a prophecy. The Shanshu to be precise."

"Is everything based around prophecies?" Fred sighed, taking the pencil from her hair and letting it fall loose.

"It would appear so" Wesley replied.

_**In Angels office...**_

A pretty young woman sat on the edge of Angel's desk. She called herself Eve, and said that she was the liaison to the Powers. She swung her legs girlishly and looked amongst the faces that stared at her expectantly.

"So run that passed me again luv?" Spike said shaking his head.

"There's only supposed to be one candidate for the vampire with the soul hero part in the big show. Two of you, and the wheel of destiny starts to spin off its axis. That's why everything and everyone is going mad."

"Hold on a tick. You're blaming this on us?" Spike said swinging a finger between him and his grandsire.

"No, she's blaming it on you." Angel scoffed.

"This town might not be big enough for the both of you." Eve replied eyeing the two vampires.

"Well, screw this town, then." Spike scoffed

"Spike, by town, I mean this entire plane of existence. You won't solve this disequilibrium by leaving. You might even make it worse." Eve explained rationally.

"So what do you suppose?" Buffy asked impatiently, not loving where this was going.

"Well there is this cup..." Eve said hesitantly.

"A cup?" Spike asked doubtfully.

"uh huh. The cup of perpetual torment"

"Perpetual torment? Just know that's not gonna taste very good." Spike mumbled.

"So, this cup thing. Where is it?" Gunn asked from behind Buffy's shoulder.

"It's in Nevada." Eve replied simply.

"Nevada?" Buffy repeated.

"So i find this cup, drink form it, i become a real boy, blah blah blah...am i right?" Spike asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's not about you Spike, it's about me" Angel retorted.

"Bollocks!" Spike scoffed.

Angel ignored him and started talking to Eve in more detail. They were interrupted by Buffy's voice.

"Err...guys...Spike's gone"

_**Somewhere on the highway...**_

The sound of a cell phone ringing on the front passenger seat of the red sports car. A pale hand reached across from the drivers seat and flipped it open. It was brought to an ear that was surrounded by a head of bleach blonde hair. A smirk appeared on the drivers face.

"Yello." was Spikes answer.

"You took my Viper." came the angry voice on the other end.

Spike grinned, "My Viper now, mate. Possession's 9/10s. Oughta know that, running a law firm and such."

Angel was driving an equally expensive sports car, with Buffy in the passenger seat.

"Pass me the phone" Buffy ordered, but the vampire ignored her. His face showing the growingliy frustrating conversation he was having with the younger vampire.

_**Phone conversation...**_

"You think this is a game? People are dying." Angel's voice was dripping with anger.

"And one of us is going to stop it. Hey, what do you know? I vote for me." Spike retorted.

"There's no voting. It's a prophecy. And the Shanshu's not about you, Spike."

"Still can't accept it, can you? Sad, really. All these years believing you're the signified monkey, only to find out you're just a big hunk of nobody cares." Spike laughed to himself.

"I really wished you stayed a ghost." Angel pulled the phone from his ear, so Spike couldn't hear, "But not you obviously" Angel said quickly to Buffy.

"But I didn't, did I? Burned up saving the world, and now I'm back for real. Wonder why that is? Oh, wait. 'Cause I'm the one, you git!" Spike yelled.

"Spike, I don't have time to..."

Spike began to immitate static on the phone "What that? I'm losing you. You're...("static")... What do they call it?...("static")... Oh, right. Breaking up. You're breaking up." he lied.

"Spike, don't..." Angel warned.

But he was too late. Spike hung up.

"Ponce"

"Idiot."

And with that the two cars sped down the dusty road into the setting sun. Both with the same goal, to solve a prophecy, however it may turn out...

To be continued...

AN: Ok, so what did you think? The next chapter is going to be based around the actual fight they have in Destiny, and i'm gonna try and make it quite funny. I hope you liked this chapter, because again it was really hard to write. Also, did you always wonder how Buffy and Spike were ever going to get a happy ending if Spike would never aga and Buffy did? Well i hope i solved that little dilema and also should i put a baby in the story or save it for the end or maybe a sequel? Should there be a sequel that goes post Angel? Do you want me to write it? So many questions, so little time... )

Also i just wanted to thank all those out there who review and read my story. This is only my second fic and i think it's the best i've ever written and i put it all down to you lovely people!

Please review!

thanks x


	9. Problems with Champions part 2

**AN: **So here it is, part two. I have to say how much of a challenge this story really is, but i hopeyou like it. I have added a twist to the end of this chapter and a shocking moment(s). Is there more to the ultimate power between Buffy and Spike prophecy than we first thought, find out and read on...

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well i do, but just nothing to do with Buffy or Angel...thats Joss Whedons stuff...he doesn't share...

**Problems with Champions **

**Part two**

So here they stood. Side by side, one hour and twenty minutes later. All three stood in the darkness of the recently set sun, beneath the wrecked roof of the ruined opera house. Both vampires were kept apart by the petite slayer who placed her self between the pair, however this didn't stop the deathly glares they exchanged.

"Here we are, then. Two vampire heroes... competing to wet our whistle with a drink of light, refreshing torment." Spike announced, cutting into the eerie silence that had fallen upon them. 

"Is that what you think you are,a hero?" Angel scoffed.

"Saved the world didn't i?" Spike challenged.

"Oh, do you two ever shut up?!" Buffy exclaimed throwing her arms in the air and stepping forward to face the two vampires. "Honestly me and Dawn don't fight this much"

"Sorry luv" Spike was the first to apologise. At least he could be the better man out of the pair.

"Sorry Buffy" Angel mumbled.

"Good, now, what do we do?" she asked turning her back form the pair and beginning to scan the rubble for any signs of the alleged cup.

"What do ya think?" Spike replied, followed by the hard thud of his fist meeting Angels jaw. "See ya later mate, i got a prophecy that needs fulfilling."and with that Spike disappeared behind a column and travelled further into the ruins of the old opera house.

"Spike!" Angel called to his retreating form, but he was already out of sight "Damn it" and with that Angel followed his grand childe, leaving Buffy staring at the scene that just took place before her eyes.

"Stupid vampires" she cursed and then too stomped off after them.

Buffy found the pair in a large space. They were sparring with metal rods, their game faces in place, when suddenly Spike kicked Angel hard in the gut. He punched Angel again, sending the older vampire falling to the floor. Buffy could just make out, with her new vampire enhanced vision, Spike grabbing a fragment of wood from the air. He lunged forward.

"Oh God, he's gonna kill him..." she ran towards them, jumping athletically over fallen parts of building, but she was too late. Spike sliced the wood through the air. It hit Angel, Buffy gasped.

"Probably should've dusted you." Spike said, looking at the fallen Angel with a piece of wood protruding from his shoulder. "But honestly... I don't want to hear her bitch about it." Spike pointed towards the gob smacked Buffy.

Spike began to walk away, his leather duster flowing in the placid breeze and it was then Buffy noticed it. A small golden chalice sat perfectly still upon a conveniently placed stool. From the cup a white light reached high to the ceiling. It was mesmerising, but seemed somewhat, unrealistic.

"Thought it'd be a little less goldeny, what with the torment and all." Spike commented, picking up the cup and preparing to take a swig of the less than pleasant liquid, it supposedly held.

"Spike are you sure, i don't..." Buffy started, thinking this over.

"It's alright luv, me and the great poof here had a little dead heart to heart. I_ am_ worthy and i _will_ do this, and for once it will be for me wanting to, not to please you or anyone else, just me..." Spike put his lips to the golden artefact.

"Spike..." Angel lunged forward to try to stop him but was too late.

As Spike threw his head back, letting the cool liquid slide down his throat, his eyes widened. But it wasn't for any reason you would think of. His bones didn't feel the unbelievable grinding pain, his soul didn't bleed from the torment, his mind wasn't filled with hurt, but instead his newly acquired taste buds tingled with the bad taste. The bad taste of stale water. Spike took the cup from his mouth and dropped it, letting it clang to the dusty floor.

"Oh bollocks!" with that he abruptly walked passed the other two shaking his head and headed back for his sports car, leaving the other two to watch him leave completely bewildered.

Buffy stepped to the fallen object and looked inside. She saw the remainders of a clear liquid, she wiped her finger along it's cool edge and took it to her mouth. She knew instantly it was merely water, even if it was stale.

"It's mountain dew" she announced.

_**At Wolfram and Hart...**_

One hour and twenty minutes had once again passed. Two very bloody, beaten vampires walked sheepishly behind the slayer into Angels office. She was less than impressed at their sudden decision to fight for the cup, although in all honesty she didn't have any other solution, but thats no excuse.

Fred rushed over to Angel after seeing the numerous cuts and scrapes that covered his body, "Angel. God, what happened?"

"I fell down... some stairs. Big stairs. Is everything still going on?"

"Getting worse." Fred replied

"What about the cup? Did you..." Willow asked sitting herself down on the couch.

"Ah, it was a fake. Somebody set them up." Buffy sighed, soon followed by a yawn.

"What? Who?" Fred asked panic taking tone in her voice.

Spike suddenly decided to join in the conversation, as Buffy perched herself on the edge of Angel's desk, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm guessin' that Eve bird who swung by earlier." Spike suggested.

This was the first time Fred had noticed Spike. She looked him over, noticing the similar injuries on the bleach blonde to her boss. "Stairs huh?"she asked doubtfully, looking at Buffy who simply rolled her eyes, confirming Fred's suspicions.

"I'll look into it" Angel sighed breathlessly as he sat in his luxury leather chair.

"I bet you will" Spike remarked sarcasm dripping off his comment and mumbled "bloody wanker"

"Have you got something to say?" Angel strode forward so he was right in Spikes face, a low growl leaked from the depths of his chest.

"Bloody right i have" Spike looked the slightly taller vampire in the eyes and the hatred flooded through the bleach blonde. His fists clenched and a deep growl also escaped him "Think you're so bloody fantastic, don't ya. Not a clue what's really goin on, get a chance to have the shiny life and you drop you're role as hero without a second thought"

"Spike, leave it" Buffy warned, but it was no good.

"Just jealous William because no matter what you do, you'll always be second best" Angel remarked, smirking in Spike's face.

At this moment Spike was so angry he swore that if his dead heart could beat it would be thumping it's way straight out of his chest. He was trying very hard to let his demon stay hidden, but at the same time a different kind of power rushed through him. Instead of his suppressed demon revealing itself at his growing rage, a completely different thing happened.

His eyes suddenly glowed a bright blue. At first they flashed such an intense light Angel had to turn away. However the rest of Spike's physical appearance seemed perfectly normal. But he began to inhale and exhale deeply but completely unnecessarily as he didn't require oxygen. His icy, glowing blue eyes stared straight into Angels, almost hypnotising the other vampire, but the trance was soon broken.

In one smooth motion Spike brought his fist back and flew it forward into Angel's face with more power than a vampire could ever wield. The vampire flew back, after the sickening crack of his jaw, and crashed through the window of the fourteenth floor. He hurtled through the night air to the unforgiving pavement below.

Spike's eyes suddenly returned to their normal blue. His face was a picture of confusion as he looked at his slightly newly bruised fist. He looked back up sharply at the smashed window. He turned to Buffy, who for some strange reason was breathless. Had she felt what just happened through him, like the time with the Reaper?

Willow and Fred now stood by the window, looking down to see a figure struggle to stand far below them. The figure collapsed again onto the cold pavement. Angel sure did look in bad shape, but then again who wouldn't after falling fourteen floors from a window.

"I'll get help" Fred blurted out, rushing out of the office.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike asked, Buffy simply kept staring at him confused.

"I think we should look that prophecy over again" Willow suggested.

Gunn and Wesley then walked through the double doors, unaware of what just occured and didn't even notice anything, and went straight to Buffy.

"Buffy..." Wesley began.

"There's someone here to see you, well actually more than one" Gunn completed.

A very welcoming sight then entered the room. A smile soon replaced the breathless feeling Buffy was experiencing.

"Buffy?" the young brunette looked hard at the blonde, not quite believing her eyes and then turned to the vampire "Spike?"

To be continued...

**AN:** Aren't you just seat grippingly interested to find out what happens next, i hope so because i have spent hours trying to make this good! Is Angel ok? What's up with Spike? And who has just turned up? Is Buffy and Spike's connection going to lead to many things...? I think so :)

Please review and be nice!

Also, i am going away for the weekend, but i will try and write a chappie for Sunday, if you want one. And i would adore you all if i came back to find many, many lovely reviews!

Thanks for the great feedback, keep it going!

thanks x


	10. Finding Out

**AN: **ok so here is the long awaited update. i know i have taken a bit longer than usual, but it is so hard to write. i haven't really edited this because i wanted to get it posted as soon as possible, so it might have some mistakes, but bear with me i will edit parts soon. also i know i keep attacking Angel and although i am not a massive fan of his i will be going easier on him soon. this isn't a really exciting chapter, just one to get everyone reintroduced oh and to lead up to the next chapter which will be based around Damage. So enjoy and please leave nice reviews.

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns it...

**Finding Out**

_**Previously...**_

"I'll get help" Fred blurted out, rushing out of the office.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike asked, Buffy simply kept staring at him confused.

"I think we should look that prophecy over again" Willow suggested.

Gunn and Wesley then walked through the double doors, unaware of what just occurred and didn't even notice anything, and went straight to Buffy.

"Buffy..." Wesley began.

"There's someone here to see you, well actually more than one" Gunn completed.

A very welcoming sight then entered the room. A smile soon replaced the breathless feeling Buffy was experiencing.

"Buffy?" the young brunette looked hard at the blonde, not quite believing her eyes and then turned to the vampire "Spike?"

_**Outside Wolfram and Hart twenty minutes later...**_

Wesley, Fred and Gunn ran into the street, where they found a very bruised bloody Angel sprawled awkwardly across the concrete floor. Blood leaked from the vampires mouth as he rolled over to reveal a large gash down his face. He mumbled something inaudible, keeping his eyes shut in obvious pain. He rolled over the other way and then with a groan rolled back again. Suddenly his eyes shot open.

"I'm gonna kill him" Angel growled through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Now lets not get hasty" Wesley reasoned coming to the vampires side.

"He punched me out of a fourteenth story window, i think I'll get hasty" Angel replied scrambling to his feet.

"Come on Angel..." Fred was quickly cut off by Angels severely bruised face whipping around and giving her a deathly glare. She gulped and rushed after the very angry vampire who was now storming up the many flights of stairs in the building, obviously to preoccupied to bother pushing buttons in the elevator.

"Now, now Angel, lets think this over, you might want to know..." Wesley was now panting as he ran up the stairs after the determined vampire and was finding it very hard to form words.

"I don't want to know anything, unless it ends in Spike having a dusty ending" they finally reached the fourteenth floor, where Lorne soon followed.

"I think you might wanna know this..." Gunn mumbled under his breath.

Angel limped quickly to his office, closely followed by Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Lorne their demon friend. The furious vampire barged into his office almost knocking the doors off their hinges. He went straight over to the bleach blonde vampire, not even noticing the new guests in the room.

"Spike" he growled in a low threatening voice.

"Now, now it wasn't my..." Spike was cut off by a large vampire body tackling him to the ground.

"ANGEL!" Buffy shrieked as she watched the vampire repeatedly hit Spike in the face.

In the small moments where Angel pulled his fist back long enough for Spike to talk, the bleach blonde vampire just spat insults, his face wasn't even starting to bruise, but Buffy knew it was beginning to hurt, because she could feel it.

"ANGEL STOP YOUR HURTING ME THROUGH SPIKE!" she yelled , but he was too preoccupied hitting the other vampire.

It was then as the pain grew horribly uncomfortable around her face and no matter how much she tried Angel would not cease his actions, she snapped. He wasn't listening. It was too frustrating and she knew that her boyfriend was getting hurt as well as her. Suddenly an unbelievable force flowed through her blood, causing her almost dead heart to beat again, sending tingles all over her body.

As the power coursed through her, her eyes flashed an intense light. Her usual green eyes seemed to melt to a deep pink colour. Her chest began to rise and fall dramatically as her lungs unnecessarily began to function in overdrive. Before a second thought could form in her head she lunged at Angel and pulled him off her boyfriend with such power and force, she shocked herself.

With the brunette vampire in her grasp, she flung him into his desk, but luckily he simply slid over the polished counter. Then as quickly as it came it went. Her eyes faded back to green and she could feel the power not disappear but subside somehow. She looked to Spike, slightly dazed, knowing that what just happened to her was the same as what happened to him.

"Buffy, what the hell was that?" this was the first time one of the new guests spoke since Angels arrival. It was Dawn, who's face was a picture of confusion.

"I...I...don't know" Buffy replied blankly looking at her hands in confusion.

"I think there's something in that prophecy luv, that we don't know about?" Spike explained getting to his feet and rubbing his aching jaw.

"What prophecy?" Giles asked polishing his glasses.

"What happened Buffster?" Xander, still with his eye patch, asked. "Are you ok?"

"Where did you come from?" came Angels raspy voice to the three new visitors. How many times was he going to get his butt kicked today?

"Willow rang us" Dawn explained "Said something about Buffy, so we all came down, but we didn't want to get our hopes up, you know encase it wasn't true"

"Which it is" Giles smiled brightly at Buffy, which she faintly returned, still dazed from what just happened. "So tell me about this prophecy, maybe i can be of some kind of assistance"

"Ah, if you follow me, I'll explain the best i can" Wesley said motioning for Giles to follow him out of the room. Both Englishman left for the privacy of the library.

"I cant believe your really back" Dawn smiled brightly and hugged her sister so tightly, for the first time Buffy was glad she didn't have to breathe. "I love you so much," Dawn whispered in her ear, before yawning. " so stop dying, it's getting old"

"You should get some sleep Dawnie" Buffy insisted stroking her sisters brunette hair.

"But we'll talk in the morning?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Of course, erm Willow, Fred can you show her the way to her room?"

"No problem," Willow replied and her and Fred went to leave.

"Lets hope the third time will be the last eh, Buffy?" Xander asked as he grabbed his blonde friend in a vice like hug "and as much as i'd love to talk, i think i should get some shuteye. See you in the morning Buffster"

"Night Xander" Buffy sighed to his retreating form.

"Night Buff" came his happy reply and with that they had left.

"I got some business, I'll see you tomorrow" Gunn said as he exited quickly and somewhat suspiciously.

"And i need to phone Brad and George about some party arrangements" Lorne said as he too left dialling numbers in his cell phone.

By now Angel just sat in silence on his luxury leather chair. With one swollen eye he gazed up at the two remaining occupants. They barely acknowledged him, too angry to care what state he was in. Without a single word said, both blondes left the room, leaving Angel in silence and on his own. The vampire gave a deep breathless sigh and slumped further back in his chair. He drifted to a deep, guilt and pain ridden sleep.

_**Ten minutes later on the fifteenth floor, room 201...**_

"Luv what's wrong?" Spike asked Buffy who was pacing their bedroom.

"How can you even ask that?!" she asked, hysteric building in her voice.

As her eyes began to well with tears and Spike could feel the sadness in her soul reach his,he got up off the edge of the bed and wrapped his strong arms around Buffy. Immediately she let the sobs escape and she leaned deeper into his chest. As she did this, their connection became uncontrollably strong. He could feel her fear and she could feel his concern, but somehow they found it oddly comforting to know each other so well.

Moments later Buffy's tears stopped and they both sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you scared pet?"

"Aren't you? Spike there's something in us"

"It's called power luv, all we need to do is control it"

"But i couldn't stop it earlier it just got too much and i snapped."

"Same here luv. Don't get me wrong, i hate the ponce, but throwing him out of the window is a bit much. I almost felt guilty"

"You gonna apologise?"

"Hell no, he might not of deserved it but it was bloody fun" he smirked and she giggled.

"We're gonna have to find out more about this prophecy"

"I agree, but for now i need to get some kip"

And with one last shared comforting smile they lay back on the cosy bed. Things suddenly didn't feel so stressful and just as sleep was about to take them a light knocking came from the door.

"Oh bloody hell" Spike moaned as he rolled over under the duvet.

"Come in" Buffy called out lazily removing her arm from Spike's waist and shifting out of bed.

The door creaked slowly as a small blonde man sheepishly entered. Buffy's jaw dropped at the sight of him in a suit. He didn't even look at her, just turned straight to the snoozing vampire.

"Spike?" he ran to the edge of the bed. "It's you. It's really you!" he jumped excitedly on the matress causing Spike to jolt out of his sleep, "My therapist thought I was holding onto false hope, but... I knew you'd come back. You're like... you're like Gandalf the White, resurrected from the pit of the Balrog, more beautiful than ever. Ohh... he's alive, Frodo. He's alive."

Buffy blinked at the sight, trying hard to supress the fit of giggles on it's way.

"Andrew?"

"Yep"

"Oh bloody hell"

To be continued...

AN: so what do you think? please leave some feedback, i love to know what you all think. the next chapter will be alot better, i promise, many goodies on their way.

please review

thanks x


	11. Crazy

**AN:** So here is the next part, it's a long one and filled with many goodies...i hope! Enjoy! I'll try and post part two tomorrow!

Please review!

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all...

**Crazy**

_**Previously...**_

"We're gonna have to find out more about this prophecy"

"I agree, but for now i need to get some kip"

And with one last shared comforting smile they lay back on the cosy bed. Things suddenly didn't feel so stressful and just as sleep was about to take them a light knocking came from the door.

"Oh bloody hell" Spike moaned as he rolled over under the duvet.

"Come in" Buffy called out lazily removing her arm from Spike's waist and shifting out of bed.

The door creaked slowly as a small blonde man sheepishly entered. Buffy's jaw dropped at the sight of him in a suit. He didn't even look at her, just turned straight to the snoozing vampire.

"Spike?" he ran to the edge of the bed.

"It's you. It's really you!" he jumped excitedly on the mattress causing Spike to jolt out of his sleep, "My therapist thought I was holding onto false hope, but... I knew you'd come back. You're like... you're like Gandalf the White, resurrected from the pit of the Balrog, more beautiful than ever. Ohh... he's alive, Frodo. He's alive."

Buffy blinked at the sight, trying hard to suppress the fit of giggles on it's way.

"Andrew?"

"Yep"

"Oh bloody hell"

_**Currently...**_

"Buffy may i say that you look just as radiant, splendid and possibly glowing as ever" Andrew announced, brushing out the creases of his tweed suit as he stepped off the bed.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "What do you want Andrew?"

"Gather round child, let me enlighten you..."

"Cut the crap Andrew and what are you wearing?" Buffy asked as she eyed the small blonde man up and down, eyebrow raised.

"Ah ha chil...i mean Buffy, you see Mr Giles has been setting up a new Watchers council since your death last month..."

"And that makes you what? Top man?" Spike added slipping his black T-Shirt over his head and shifting out of bed.

"I am more useful now. I deal with the big stuff, you know like the current situation" he explained throwing himself back on the bed, propping his head up with one elbow.

"Is that right? And what exactly is the current situation?" Spike asked crossing his arms and staring down at Andrew.

Andrew then pulled out a brown-bag labelled with the British "Union Jack" flag and written under it was "ANDREW WC". He then took out some crackers and began to munch them on the bed, dropping small crumbs all over the expensive duvet. He swallowed a mouthful of the dry food, made a face of disgust as he peered at the packet that revealed they were two months out of date and replaced the crackers in the brown bag.

"Gather around and attend to a most unusual tale...a tale of..."

"Do you have to talk like that?" Buffy sighed shaking her head.

"Do you want to know the story?" Andrew snapped.

Buffy simply motioned with her hand for him to carry on, as Spike sat on a leather chair by the door and Buffy placed herself on his lap. Instinctively Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder. It just seemed so natural now for them to be so close.

"Anyway, back to the most unusual tale. As you will know well, eons ago, on the dark continent, three wise elders decided to fight evil with a taste of its own sinistro. They took a young girl, and they imbued her with the power of a demon. Thusly, the first Slayer of the Vampyrs was born. But alas, the existence of a slayer is often brutal and short-lived. And the "primitive," as she was called, boasted no exception. But... the elders had foreseen this inevitability and...and devised a way for her power to live on."

"We know the story..." Spike pointed out impatiently.

"Yes, i should imagine you do"

"Andrew i am a Slayer, there's no imagining just knowing. Now get to the point."

"Very well. As you know the potentials became the real deal, they were all imbued with the power of the demon" he began to tap his finger tips together, but after noticing the vampire and the slayer's growing frustration he stopped and that's without knowing their new abilities. "But there is one girl, Dana, she's an anomaly that no one could have foreseen—tortured, traumatized... driven insane by Yoda knows who."

"And then the dreams of demons and superpowers she's always had, being a potential, suddenly became real." Buffy continued.

"Precisely, young slayer extraordinaire"

"Right, we'll sort out this Dana bird tomorrow, but now i need to sleep before i drop" the vampire announced.

"Same here." Buffy shifted off Spike lap " So you, my small annoying Watcher friend, need to scoot"

"No fair" he whined, but with a stern look from the slayer he gathered up his brown bag, brushed the crumbs from the duvet onto the floor and gave Spike a hug around the neck "It's a miracle" he sighed and with that he left.

No more was said in the room that night. The vampire and the slayer returned to bed and fell to an easy comfortable sleep. There would be no more problems for them until the morning.

_**Next day...**_

The whole gang sat in Angels off, excluding Lorne and Gunn, who were doing other business. It was around nine thirty in the morning and all members sat with a hot drink of either tea, coffee or hot chocolate.

Dawn sat in the middle of Buffy and Spike, her head resting on her big sisters shoulder and her legs up on Spikes lap on the leather couch. At some point during her arrival she and the vampire seemed to have made up a truce and to forget about bad times in Sunnydale. Maybe now it could be like old times and he could be the big brother figure he had once been. Deep down it's what they both wanted.

Giles and Wesley both sat, glasses perched on the end of their noses at a desk at the far end of the office. Both Englishmen had a steaming cup of tea before them in a white mug, courtesy of Wolfram and Hart. Giles had announced, whilst Wesley showed him the prophecy the previous night, that he was reopening the Watchers Council to train the many new slayers. He had offered a job to Wesley, who had said that he would consider it.

Willow and Fred sat at opposite ends of Angels desk, perched like bookends. The red head and brunette were quite close friends and seemed to find it enjoyable to talk science and so on, knowing that the other would understand fully.

Angel, naturally, sat on his large leather chair, sipping a warm mug of blood. He avoided all eye contact with the other vampire and the slayer. His bruises and cuts were starting to fade, thanks to vampire healing, but the large gash down his face from his dive out of the window was still as prominent as the moment it happened.

Xander sat on the floor by the door, waiting for the reason of the urgent meeting they had called. He twiddled aimlessly with the strap of his eye patch, while he waited for someone to get the ball rolling for the meeting.

"So we have to deal with a psychotic vampire slayer, should be fun" Angel remarked sarcastically.

"We need to find her, strap her up and send her to one of Wolfram and Hart's funny farms." Spike announced.

"I don't believe it will be that easy, Spike" Giles sighed shaking his head.

"Course it is, we got two vamps, one witch, one slayer and enough brains to give Einstein a run for his money, i reckon trapping a psycho slayer will be a piece of cake"

"He does have a point, how hard can it be?" Buffy added.

"Maybe, we are underestimating the situation" Wesley commented.

"Buffy, what do you think?" asked Dawn, looking up at her sister.

"I think we should at least find her"

"Yeah, i mean a mental slayer, that cant be very safe" Xander muttered.

"I think we should look further into it, before we make any actions" Giles reasoned.

"I think some more research..." Willow began, but was then interrupted.

"You corporates go ahead with your talky-talk. Anybody needs me, I'll be out doin' his job." Spike announced pointing towards Angel.

Dawn changed position to an upright position, removing her legs from the vampires lap. Spike stood and made his way to the door, leather coat flowing behind him. He was gone before anyone could argue.

"Is he always that dramatic?" Fred asked.

Everyone simply nodded a knowing "yes".

Angel thought he should say something to the vampire, but why he thought this he didn't know. He quickly got up and without a word rushed out of his office after the peroxide haired vampire. He saw Spike about to turn and go into the elevator and jogged towards him.

"Spike? You think this is a joke?"

"Only if you're the punch line." he retorted, still going to the elevator.

"Look, we're the last two people that should be confronting her. She's a slayer. She has every reason to hate us, and she's unstable. In her mind, there probably aren't any good Vampyrs." he shook his head, noticing he had used Andrews mispronunciation and continued, "Vampires. She exists for one reason—to destroy creatures like us."

"Dance of death. Eternal struggle. Right. Got it."

"You will...when she's staking you in the heart." this caused Spike to stop and turn, so he was right in Angels face. Angel flinched nervously at the vampires closeness, something that he couldn't hide much to his distaste, and Spike smirked at the new sign of fear.

"What do you want me to do? Go all boo-hoo 'cause she got tortured and driven out of her gourd? Not like we haven't done worse back in the day."

"Yeah, and it's somethin' I'm still payin' for."

"And you should let it go, mate. It's startin' to make you look old." and with that he descended in the elevator, leaving Angel slightly stunned at his remark.

Little did the two vampires know, but Andrew was standing in the doorway sipping from a juice carton. His eyes slightly squinted as he analysed the scene that just occurred before him. When Angel turned down a corridor, he followed Spikes trail.

_**That Night, in an alley by the docks...**_

Spike walked confidently down the alley, his hands buried in his leather coat. It was all dark except for the odd street light that led the way around the docks. The vampire surveyed the area, sniffing occasionally to try and track the scent of a slayer. But as he turned a corner he did catch a scent, but not the one he was smelling for. He heard the stranger stumble and then curse and immediately knew the culprit. Spike turned with vampire speed and caught the stranger by the shoulders.

"Right. We can play cat and mouse all night. Or I could wedgie you unconscious and be done with it." 

"Bravo. I see your senses seem to be as well-honed as your Viggo Mortensen pectorals." Andrew replied nervously.

"What are you doin' out here, Andrew?"

Andrew quickened his pace and followed Spike, "This is where the action is, bro. On the mean streets. Can you dig it?"

"Go back to Wolfram & Hart. Don't have time for games."

"That's good, 'cause Andy ain't playin'." he opened his jacket to reveal several guns in the lining. "You're not the only one who's changed. Mr. Giles has been training me. I'm faster, stronger, and 82 percent more manly than the last time we..." he was abruptly cut off, by him tripping over something large on the ground. A dead body with it's throat slit.

Andrew screamed like a girl.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Stupid vampire" Buffy cursed, pacing her friend Willows new room.

"Which one?" Willow sighed, painting her nails a glossy brown.

"Well both actually, but Spike mainly." Buffy sighed and flopped onto the bed as Dawn entered from the en suit "I'm used to Angel's mood swings, but Spike and being the lone hero and going solo, makes me feel..."

"Less important" Dawn guessed.

"Exactly" Buffy assured them "I mean not only am i not THE slayer any more, just A slayer, but now a vampire is doing a better job at keeping the world safe than me. Doesn't that just sound wrong to you?" she looked at her sister then her friend hopefully.

"You don't want Spike to help the helpless and feel fulfilled in life?" Willow asked doubtfully.

"Well if you put it like that...actually no, no i dont" Buffy folded her arms childishly.

"What the..." Dawn began, but was cut off by Buffy holding her hand up to silence her.

"He's in a fight. Being hit. I feel it, oh no, he's down, no wait he's up..." then suddenly Buffy yelped in pain and grabbed her neck to an invisible injury.

"Buffy what the hell is happening?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Oh crap" Buffy fell back on the bed, her vision blurring.

_**A warehouse in the docks, same time...**_

Just moments after discovering the body Spike and Andrew were confronted by the killer. The slayer they were looking for. A fight broke between the vampire and the slayer and somehow Andrew had been knocked out in the process. Spike and Dana had then found their fight had travelled into a near by warehouse. Spike was just about getting the upper hand, feeling his new power flowing through him, when the psycho slayer stabbed something in his neck. A syringe.

"You little minx" Spike began to breathe unnecessarily erratic "What did you do to me?"

"Yellows make you weak. Not weak any more." Dana replied, circling the increasingly faint vampire. She punched him hard, sending him to floor.

"All right. Now you've made me mad."Spike growled with his remaining strength.

"Don't cry. They can't hear you." she whispered.

She then pulled out another syringe, with a brown tip. She pressed it down, squirting the fluid in true horror film style. She stepped slowly to the fallen vampire.

"Piece by piece. Yellow makes you weak. Brown makes you sleepy." she injected it into his arm, he flinched as his strength drained from him.

"Oh...no..."

"Can't hurt me anymore."

"You crazy little... I never..." his vision increasingly blurred.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Buffy what's wrong?" Willow said trying to shake her friend awake more.

"Feel...sleepy...my arm" she slurred.

_**The warehouse..**_

"Shh! Hold still. Count backwards. 10... 9... 8... 7..." Spike looked at Dana as she slowly faded along with her words. Six was never heard. Unconsciousness claimed him.

The vampire in the warehouse and the slayer in Wolfram and Hart soon found the same place.

Darkness.

To be continued...

AN: so what do you think? was it a good adaption of the episode Damage? i hope so. I'll post part two as soon as i've written it, oh and a special guest will be making an appearance after that, Angel fans know who... please review i would love to know what you thought!

thanks x


	12. The Darkness

**AN:** so here's the next part, kinda like part two to the previous chapter and it will have a part three soon. I have an unexpected special guest and another one on the way, so enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

**The Darkness**

_**Previously...**_

"Shh! Hold still. Count backwards. 10... 9... 8... 7..." Spike looked at Dana as she slowly faded along with her words. Six was never heard. Unconsciousness claimed him.

The vampire in the warehouse and the slayer in Wolfram and Hart soon found the same place.

Darkness.

_**Wolfram and Hart, Willows room...**_

"Buffy wake up, Buffy sweetie, wake up" Willow ordered shaking the unconscious blonde increasingly harder.

"What the hell happened?" Dawn shrieked hysterically, completely shaken at her sisters sudden dose of unconsciousness.

"I think Spike knows, but..." Willow shook her head, not really knowing what she was going to say.

Both Willow and Dawn continued to try and wake their friend and sister, but with no success. They were too panicked to even think of finding more help. Willow just sat on her bed holding the limp slayer in her arms, trying to drown out Dawn's sobs with her soothing pleas...

"Come on Buffy, wake up"

But the slayer remianed motionless in a place that no one really knows about...

_**The Darkness...**_

"Bloody fantastic, this is..."

"Spike, shut up"

"Well you cant deny that me and you have bleedin' awful luck, luv"

"Whatever, where the hell are we?" Buffy asked gazing into the dark nothingness that engulfed both vampire and slayer.

"Buggered if i know, pet" Spike shrugged, moving forward.

"Spike, don't go, if i lose you, i might not ever find you again. Just stand still, or hold my hand or something, just don't leave without me"

Without any more hesitation, Buffy felt Spike's cool touch in her hand. Somehow she had kept her body heat, event through lack of circulation, and this she was grateful for. She had always found it comforting to feel Spike's cool touch to her warm skin. She gripped his larger hand, and with fingers laced, they both stepped further into the darkness.

"Wait" Buffy whispered sharply, putting her free hand to his chest, gesturing to stop immediately.

"What luv?"

"Don't you see it? That light, it's getting closer"

Even in the pitch black that swallowed them, the vampire and slayer could see each clear as day. Spike followed her gaze, to see a small pinprick of light in the distance, growing closer and bigger by the second.

_**Wolfram and Hart...**_

"How long has she been out?" Angel asked pacing the Wolfram and Hart bedroom..

"About half an hour" Dawn replied shakily "She doesn't move"

After ten minutes of unsuccessful attempts to wake Buffy, both the witch and the younger sister had called for Angel. He had hastily arrived, no questions asked before hand. Giles had also heard the commotion and soon arrived ,worry showing clearly on his face as he inspected his sleeping slayer.

"Willow, is there not a spell you can perform?" the Watcher asked, cleaning his glasses frantically.

"Tried it" she began shaking her head "But with their new power, i cant get in to her mind, or wake her, its like theres a force field thing keeping me out. I dont even have the power to penetrate it." She sighed putting her head in her hands, letting her red hair form a curtain in front of her face. "Where ever she is, she has to get out alone, if she is alone"

"What do you mean?" Angel immediately stopped pacing and turned to the witch.

"Well you know, they are connected, maybe Spike is with her, wherever she is" she explained, looking back into the vampires dark eyes.

"Maybe..." Dawn sighed as her teary, tired eyes looked upon her sleeping sister, "Hopefully..."

_**The Darkness...**_

The light had in a matter of seconds, formed the shape of a woman. A woman that both vampire and slayer knew well. At the presence of this lady, the pair couldn't help the warm safe feeling they both experienced as she smiled at them, like she once would. The simple gesture on her face showing understanding, no judging. Joyce was exactly the same and in an instant Buffy and Spike knew she was the real deal.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked faintly, basking in the view of her dead mother, looking radiant as she once had.

"I am here, because you need me. The Powers haven't explained things very well sweetie, and now is the only chance i have to help you, but i must be quick, the drugs are wearing off" she explained softly, her gaze shifting smoothly between daughter and friend.

"The drugs?" Buffy asked confused.

"I'll explain later luv" Spike whispered in her ear, she simply nodded in agreement.

"As you are aware you both have been connected, become an ultimate power. But so far, it has only weakened you and brought confusion" Joyce continued to explain.

She then swiftly waved her hand before them, showing the scene in which Spike punched Angel out of the window. For the first time he noticed his eyes glowing, but before he could comment the scene changed to when Buffy encountered the same experience. She gasped as she watched herself throw Angel across the room.

"As you both know" Joyce began softly "you feel each others pain, both physically and mentally, but you also share your power, which is a very powerful one indeed. A slayer imbued with the abilities of a vampire and vampire with the abilities of a slayer, very impressive, very powerful, very dangerous"

"Dangerous?" Spike echoed.

"Yes, honey. You see you are very strong, but unaware of how to control such a new power. And the longer you stay unaware the harder it will be become to control. You see it is very hard for you both to be connected so strongly, but over time, you can ease the connection, but keep the power. Do you understand?"

"I think I'm getting it" Buffy replied, but Spike remained clueless and silent.

"Spike honey, to make it simpler... you have a strong power and a strong connection. The longer you don't learn to control it, the stronger the connection will get and the harder the power will be to control. Learn to use the power and the connection eases. It will stop things like this happening." Joyce explained, trying not to sound patronizing to the confused vampire.

"So if i got hit, she wouldn't feel it as much as she does now" Spike realised out loud.

"Precisely, and if you were to get knocked out, she wouldn't because the power outweighs the connection. The connection is very useful for sensing each other, but can be very dangerous if left to get stronger. It should be purely mental not a physical connection."

"So how do we get out of here?" Buffy asked her mother.

"Spike, unfortunately is stuck here by the drugs. This is simply where the unconscious go, but Buffy you are here purely from the connection. Use your power and try to wake up sweetie. Spike needs you, you must wake and find him..." her words began to fade and soon so did her figure.

Before Buffy or Spike could ask any more or even simply say goodbye, she was gone. Nothing but the darkness of unconscious surrounded them again. But Buffy had an idea.

"Ok, I'm going to try and get out of here" she announced and as she did so, she let go of Spike's hand.

"Now, before the power happened when i got angry, so if i get really angry then i might be strong enough to wake up, and then find you" she closed her eyes in thought, a frown creasing her brow as annoying moments in her life flashed before her eyes.

Spike simply waited. He didn't say anything, but he was beginning to feel an odd sensation in his arms and thankfully Buffy was to preoccupied to share this certain feeling. What ever was happening to his body in the real world, it wasn't right.

_**Wolfram and Hart...**_

Willow, Dawn, and Angel now waited patiently around the slayer. Just waiting for the smallest sign she was still there, a twitch or flinch even. But after an hour, nothing. Giles had left soon after arriving to find out if Andrew had turned up and if he knew anything, the Watcher hadn't returned with news yet. Angel kept his dark eyes fixed on her face, on her eyes, just waiting for them to flutter open. The other two women, had drifted to sleep, not five minutes ago.

Suddenly, with a gasp of unneeded breath, Buffy's eyes flew open so sharply, Angel almost fell back in shock.

"Buffy?" he asked cautiously, stepping gradually towards her.

"We need to help Spike" was her instant reply and without another word, she left the room.

Angel glanced at the sleeping girls, debating whether to tell them, but went against it and followed Buffy, before he lost her trail.

**_The Warehouse..._**

The darkness had slowly faded about five minutes after Buffy vanished without warning. He could feel reality flooding back. Spike tried to lift his heavy eyelids as the drugs wore off, but before his blurred vision could focus, he realised something. He tried to make a fist, but nothing, he didnt even feel pain, just nothing in his lower arms.

"Oh, God. Can't feel ...m...my..." his blue eyes widened as Dana began to approach the vulnerable vampire.

Suddenly his vision was cleared and the drugs seemed to wear off instantly as the panick rose. He tried to move, but found hmself chained to a thick metal pipe that sprouted from the concrete floor. He lifted his arms and looked at them, to find the worst imaginable thing in his unlife had happened...

"Head and heart. Keep cutting till you see dust." Dana whispered menacingly, growing ever closer...

To be continued...

AN: i hope that explained the prophecy better, if it didnt contact me. Anyway, i hope you liked it and i would adore reviews! thanks for the great feedback so far! What will happen next? Is Spike ok? Lets hope so...

Also, after the next chapter the special guest i promised will be arriving. I'm planning at least another six chapters for this story and then there will be a sequel if you want one, let me know...

Keep reading...

Please review!

thanks x


	13. Waking Up

**AN: **So here it is the next part, i hope you like, it was again really hard to write. I am really looking forward to writing the next chapter though, so please keep reading... Let me know what you thought and review because i love to hear from you all!

Please Review!

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all...not me...

**Waking Up**

_**Previously...**_

"We need to help Spike" was her instant reply and without another word, she left the room.

Angel glanced at the sleeping girls, debating whether to tell them, but went against it and followed Buffy, before he lost her trail.

_**The Warehouse...**_

The darkness had slowly faded about five minutes after Buffy vanished without warning. He could feel reality flooding back. Spike tried to lift his heavy eyelids as the drugs wore off, but before his blurred vision could focus, he realised something. He tried to make a fist, but nothing, he didn't even feel pain, just nothing in his lower arms.

"Oh, God. Can't feel ...m...my..." his blue eyes widened as Dana began to approach the vulnerable vampire.

Suddenly his vision was cleared and the drugs seemed to wear off instantly as the panic rose. He tried to move, but found himself chained to a thick metal pipe that sprouted from the concrete floor. He lifted his arms and looked at them, to find the worst imaginable thing in his unlife had happened...

"Head and heart. Keep cutting till you see dust." Dana whispered menacingly, growing ever closer...

Spike lifted his arms, the only part of his body that wasn't bound in chains, to find a horrifying discovery. From the elbow downwards were simply bloody bandages, no hands. He began to exhale and inhale deeply and completely unnecessarily as the realization sunk in and the panic rose.

"What have you done...to...me?" he managed to say, through deep breathless breaths.

"Cant touch me ever again" Dana replied tearfully, as she punched the weak vampire around the face.

"I never touched you" Spike told her, but she punched him again and again, cutting his lip and bruising his face.

"Piece...by piece." she whispered in his ear "Losing all your pieces", before repeating the following words "Head and heart. Keep cutting till you see dust."

Spike's gaze shifted, for only seconds, to a table in the far corner. Upon it lay two, bloody, bruised hands. His hands. He could feel nausea rising in his stomach, something normal vampires wouldn't be able to experience, but it must be from the part human he was connected to in Buffy.

Dana, the psycho slayer, then grabbed something from her back jeans pocket and crouched down to the vampires level. A sharp, jagged saw was held tightly in her hands. It was covered in the rich colour of blood, and Spike could smell that it was not just his blood on the weapon, but others to. If only the drugs weren't still in his system, he might be able to force his new power to rise and get himself out of there, but unfortunately he didn't have the energy. Dana brought the cold metal to his neck, slowly digging it deeper into his skin, letting the blood trickle steadily down his throat.

"Keep cutting" she whispered mostly to herself, a cruel smile forming on her lips, "Until you see dust" and with that she brought the saw back, ready to lunge it through the vampires neck.

It was then that the doors behind her burst open. They flew straight off their hinges, falling to the concrete ground with a deafening clatter. The moonlight streamed in through the doorway, and in the silver light stood two figures. One small and one tall.

"Get the hell away from my boyfriend!" Buffy yelled racing toward the slayer and knocking Dana off her feet. "Angel, hurry up" she shouted, whilst holding the other slayer in a head lock.

Unfortunately Angel could not get to the tranquillizer gun in time. Dana managed to get out from Buffy's grip. She stood and so did Buffy. They circled each other like cats preparing for a fight. There eyes joined, and it was then Buffy saw this girl was lost, in more ways than one.

"Dana, I'm not here to hurt you" Buffy said calmly "Angel has something to tell you"

"Dana, the man who tried to hurt you, Walter Kindel, was killed a few years back. It wasn't Spike." Angel tried to convince her, remembering the details that Wesley had told him earlier that day.

"Strong, Slayer" she said in a deadly voice, looking up to the vampire. Angel couldn't even blink before the psycho slayer flew towards him to tackle him.

"Now!" Buffy yelled.

It took a matter of seconds for an armed team to barge into the warehouse. They tranquillized Dana before she could reach Angel. She fell to the ground, out cold.

"Thanks boys" Angel sighed in relief to the Wolfram and Hart team he had called on the way there.

"We'll contain her boss, take her to our special department" one of the armed men announced, gesturing for some of his team to collect the unconscious slayer.

"A little help..." Spike called out in a rasped voice, before he fell unconscious once more.

"Oh god" was all Buffy could say at the sight of him.

_**Wolfram and Hart hospital room...**_

Spike lay on the clean, crisp bed in one of Wolfram and Harts many hospital rooms. Once again he was full of drugs, but these ones he was grateful for. The pain seemed to have simply drained away. With sleepy eyes, he looked down at his now reattached hands, looking less than perfect, but attached none the less. He couldn't feel them, but Fred had insisted that within three weeks, he'd be back to himself. He was about to drift to sleep, when the door began to swing open.

"Are you up?" Buffy's voice floated into the room as her head poked around the door.

"Yeah luv" Spike replied, a smile creeping on his lips.

"Good"

The door flew open, and through it came a crowd of people, each holding balloons, gifts and other things that were brightly coloured. Of course the crowd brought no strangers. There was Dawn, Willow, Fred, Lorne, Gunn, Wesley, Giles and even Xander. Although there was no sign of Spike's grand sire.

"We bring gifts" Dawn announced cheerfully, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Bit, but my feelers aren't exactly feeling, yet. So you might wanna give me a hand."

Dawn simply smiled and began to open the few small packages around them. Spike couldn't help but feel the warm feeling that flooded through him, as he watched the surrounding people actually care about him. He knew it was all Buffy's doings, but they still seemed genuinely concerned.

"So what happened to the slayer?" Spike asked Buffy "And what happened to Andrew?"

Buffy sighed, taking hold of one of his numb hands " She was sent to the firms special department, i don't like it though, but Angel promises they will help. As for Watcher Jr. he got knocked out, but he's asleep now. He'll be fine, a bit traumatized, but fine." she smiled, leaning back so her head rested on his shoulder.

"Um...Buff, we'd like to stick around, but..." Xander peered at the slayer with his one eye.

"It's ok, you can all go to sleep now." they all nodded and began to leave the room chorusing...

"Get better soon Spike" or "Hope the feelers start feeling soon"

Before long it was just Buffy, Spike and Dawn in the room. Dawn's eyes were noticeably heavy with the desire to sleep, and as her head began to droop and she started to lean back as sleep began to claim her, Buffy spoke up.

"Dawn, sweetie, go to bed" she said softly.

Dawn was too tired to do anything but say "Ok" and with that she left the room, rubbing her eyes and yawning as if she were fourteen again, looking very young and innocent.

"What about you luv?" Spike asked turning to the blonde at his side "Don't you need sleep?"

"Uh huh, but i plan on doing that here." and with that she snuggled closer into Spikes side, positioned his arm over her waist and closed her eyes. But before she was at ease she had one more thing to say.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, pet?"

"Does all this seem a bit familiar, like we've lived it before"

"Cant say it does" he admitted, gazing down at the blonde head rested upon his shoulder.

"Must have dreamt it" she sighed, trying to remember where the de ja vu was coming from. But soon only sleep could fill her thoughts.

Spike simply dismissed the comment, breathing in the scent of Buffy.

In seconds both vampire and slayer were lost in the land of dreams.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Wesley walked into Angels office. His blue shirt untucked and braces falling loosely to his knees. His hair was slightly ruffled, but he still managed to bring a certain tidiness with him. He looked at the vampire behind the desk.

"Still working at these hours?" he asked, seating himself on the leather couch.

"Vampire, Wes, night hours don't exactly bother me" he reminded the tired Watcher.

"Ah, yes, how sil-" but Wesley was cut off by the phone ringing. Angel answered it.

"Yeah, it's Angel" he replied leaning forward onto his desk. "What?" the vampires eyes widened.

Wesley got to his feet, not liking the shock on his boss's and friends face. "What is it?"

Angel removed the receiver from his ear to answer Wesley.

"It's Cordelia"

To be continued...

AN: So what do you think? Can Buffy remember the slayer dream she had before Spike and her died? Will it matter? Cordelia is awake, but will she stay that way? Should i follow the same plot as the series, or do you want Cordy to be a permanent character to the story, let me know and thats what i'll do...I hope you liked it, please review because they inspire me and i love to hear from you all. Please Review!

thanks x


	14. Back to Reality and the Things it Brings

**AN:** Ok so here it is. sorry about the late update, lifes been hell, but i will update quicker from now on, or i'll try anyway. I hope you like this! let me know!

Please Review!

Disclaimer: Joss owns all things Buffy...

**Back to Reality and the Things it Brings**

_**Previously...**_

Wesley walked into Angels office. His blue shirt untucked and braces falling loosely to his knees. His hair was slightly ruffled, but he still managed to bring a certain tidiness with him. He looked at the vampire behind the desk.

"Still working at these hours?" he asked, seating himself on the leather couch.

"Vampire, Wes, night hours don't exactly bother me" he reminded the tired Watcher.

"Ah, yes, how sil-" but Wesley was cut off by the phone ringing. Angel answered it.

"Yeah, it's Angel" he replied leaning forward onto his desk. "What?" the vampires eyes widened.

Wesley got to his feet, not liking the shock on his boss's and friends face. "What is it?"

Angel removed the receiver from his ear to answer Wesley.

"It's Cordelia"

_**Next Morning...**_

Her green eyes fluttered open. The smile on her lips grew as she snuggled closer into the shoulder that had been her pillow throughout the night. Her hand was intertwined with his, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to feel the contact. Fred had said it would be a few days before the feeling would come back and even longer before he would actually be able to use them again properly.

As she looked at their joined hands she couldn't help but notice how the scars on both their hands matched together like a puzzle. These were the same hands that were burned when they died in the Hellmouth. They both still felt the tingle of the burning sensation whenever their fingers touched. It brought memories of the pain they had gone through, but that pain was what had brought them together so closely and therefore, they saw the pain as simply a memory, not a punishment or something to be forgotten.

Spike slowly woke, still fairly drugged up, and faced Buffy. She was looking at him with the softest expression she had ever given him. He smiled, his icy blue eyes looking deep into the green that tainted hers.

"Mornin luv" he said sleepily, still feeling groggy with all the pain killers and so on.

Her simple reply was a kiss on the lips. It spoke more than words could possibly ever hope to achieve.

"Morning. How are the hands?" she asked, both simultaneously looking back at their joined hands.

"Numb" he replied bluntly, still smiling. "have to admit, i would love to get out of here. Hospitals are not my thing, now if this were a nice comfy crypt for two..."

She laughed a little, before yawning. Unfortunately as she then stretched, she forgot they were actually lying on a single bed and was unaware that she had limited room to move. She rolled off the edge of the bed, and as Spike had no grip in his hand, he was useless to keep hold of her. She sat a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Ow" she simply moaned.

Spike couldn't hold it back any longer. It had began to bubble from the moment she hit the floor and when the shocked expression covered her face. Her simple statement was simply too much.

"That was bleedin' priceless" he laughed.

"Oh yeah, hilarious" she snorted sarcastically, rubbing her ankle which she had uncomfortably landed on.

"I'm gonna have to see that again"

"I'm not falling off the bed again for your twisted amusement" she stated crossing her arms as she remained on the floor.

"No need luv. This place has a camera in every room. I'm sure they'll give me a copy of the tape for that one" he smirked at her annoyance. She sighed and stood up.

It was after that a nurse came in the room. She had long black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were dark, so dark a pupil could not be detected. She practically seemed to float into the room with elegance. She definitely didn't seem human, possibly vampire, but certainly not human. She smiled, at their surprise nicely, and began to tell them...

"You are free to go" she smiled sweetly.

"Just like that?" Buffy asked suspiciously. Surely a person couldn't be released from hospital without the use of his hands.

"Uh huh, as long as there is someone to take care of him, and i have been assured by Miss Burkle that there is, he can leave." she smiled brightly, revealing dainty, white fangs. She must be some other kind of demon, but she seemed nice enough. No slaying here.

"Right then, lets not argue pet. I don't fancy being in here for much longer" Spike said to the slayer as he began to climb out of bed and releasing himself from the many tubes that fed drugs into him.

He was up in seconds, in the very unflattering bed gown, but he ignored that for now. He and Buffy were at the door when he stopped and turned.

"One more thing luv" he said to the pretty demonic nurse. "You know them cameras..."

_**Meanwhile in Angels office...**_

Angel and Wesley had just returned from the local hospital and not alone. A very pretty brunette in new clothes sat perched on the edge of the vampires desk. Both men stared at her in awe at how amazing she looked after spending nearly a year in a coma.

"It's extraordinary. You're— you look... I don't want to say really...hot— " Wesley said with a goofy smile on his face and his voice sounding slightly giddy.

"I'm a vision of hotliness, and how weird is that?" Cordelia replied checking out her new clothes they had bought on the way home from the hospital. She laughed "Mystical comas. You know, if you can stand the horror of a higher power hijacking your mind and body so that it can give birth to itself, I really recommend 'em."

"You remember?" Angel asked slightly stunned.

"Last year? Yeah. I remember everything... pretty much. At least until I slipped into slumberland. Maternal instincts aside, I hope you kicked its ass for me."

Wesley and Angel shared an awkward glance and before they could answer the doors flew open.

"Look who isn't all drugged up..." Buffy's voice trailed off when she saw the new visitor.

"Er...me?" Cordy guessed.

"Well yeah, but actually i meant Spike" the slayer answered awkwardly.

"Spike?" Cordelia echoed "Isn't he evil?"

The bleach blonde, back in his usual all black outfit, then appeared from behind Buffy, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not evil, devilish maybe, but I've outgrown the whole evil thing. Who the hell are you anyway?" he asked his eyebrow still raised and now his head was cocked also. He couldn't remember this woman, but she obviously knew him.

"I'm Cordelia Chase" she put out her hand, knowing that the vampire obviously wasn't evil, what with the lack of slaying "You tried to kill me several times"

"Sorry about that" he replied trying to shake her hand, but it was no use, they were stilll very much numb, so he settled for a nod.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't the first and definitely not the last" she shrugged. "It's nice to see you again Buffy"

"Same" she replied, smiling at how non bitchy this Cordelia was from the one she knew in Sunnydale.

"So what do you say we get out of here? Angel?" Cordy asked.

"Sure, why not" he smiled and before an eyelid could be batted, both brunettes were out of the door hand in hand.

"Did i miss something?" Buffy asked watching the vampire and ex cheerleader leave in such a couply state.

"They have a thing" Gunn answered as he entered the room in his expensive suit.

"So the poof's got himself a bird? Goodie for him" Spike remarked cheerfully. At least if his grand sire was off with some other woman there would be no attempts of Angel and Buffy having even the slightest chance of getting back together.

"Yeah..." Buffy replied vacantly.

"So Charlie-boy what's up with the suit?" Spike asked.

"Important deal, you know the usual. This stuff they stuck in my noggin' comes in real handy" Gunn smiled straightening his deep blue suit. He glanced at his Rolex watch, his eyes widening "Gotta go, catch you later" and with that he was gone.

"I still don't trust that upgrade" Wesley commented, but no more was said on the subject.

"So slayer, care to get a guy some blood?" he asked, implying that his numb digits couldn't do such a thing.

"You're just loving this aren't you?" she glared at him, sighed and left to get some blood.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Nice place" Cordelia commented.

She and Angel were on the roof of Wolfram and Hart. Somehow between her arrival and now he had managed to arrange a candle lit dinner for two overlooking the twinkling lights of the city. Her smile hadn't faulted since she had seen the little romantic setting. Angel had taken her hand, lead her to her seat and poured her a glass of red wine. They had finished their course and were now just admiring the view. The sparkling lights of LA were being reflected in her deep chocolate eyes.

"I missed you" Angel whispered, squeezing her hand.

"I missed you too" she replied in a soft voice, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I had this vision Angel, it was dark and evil and it was of things to come...i had it just before i woke up. It looks bad Angel and i don't want to lose another chance with you..." by this time her face was dampened with her tears.

Before she could say another word Angels lips were on hers. The world melted away.

_**Wolfram and Hart cafeteria...**_

"Spike" Xander greeted with a simple nod. Most would find such a gesture uneventful, but with their history, it was an amazing breakthrough.

Behind Xander came Dawn, Willow and Andrew. Buffy was currently getting in some training with her watcher even though she didn't need it. Of course Spike knew it was really because she was bored of playing nurse for the evening.

"So what do i owe this pleasure?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cant some friends come visit a friend?" Xander replied awkwardly.

"Sure, except since when did you and me become friends?" he asked dubiously.

"Well see that's why we're here" Dawn spoke up, sitting next to the vampire.

"We want you to know..." Willow began hesitantly, but was cut off by someone's very excited voice.

"That we love you" Andrew squealed. However he soon calmed down at the odd looks he received from the occupants from the room. "You know...as a friend" he tried to cover up. He still was getting odd looks and was soon too uncomfortable, "I'll go get you some blood. Otter?" he didn't even wait for the answer before he disappeared, mumbling to himself and shaking his head.

"Well that was just...disturbing" Spike commented.

"But he was right, not the love thing obviously" Xander said.

"But the friend thing" Willow added.

"Well there is some love" Dawn included "But the friend kind, except between you and Buffy. We all know that goes beyond friendship" she said raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"I'm not sure..." Spike began.

"Well we never really gave you a chance when you came back with a soul, and then there was the whole saving the world. We just wanted to let you know, your a friend now" Dawn explained further and she hugged the vampire from her seat.

"So, that's why we're here" Xander finished.

Spike was quite literally speechless. Not only was Buffy admitting her love for him, but her friends were giving him a chance to be a friend. He was going to be an official Scooby. The silly gang title actually made him feel important. What was the Big Bad coming to?

_**On the roof...**_

"Well that was..." Cordelia quickly snapped out of her dreamy daze, and her head flew back, her eyes turning total white.

She screamed in pain, clutching her hair in pain, and the sound of her pained scream cutting through the night air. Angel got up and moved to her side trying to calm her as she shook furiously. Her brown eyes finally melted back to normal. Cool tears ran down her face as she stared into the distance in shock.

"Cordy, are you ok? What did you see?" Angel asked, knowing very well what happened.

She said nothing for seconds, before she turned to the vampire, eyes wide.

"The end..." she whispered, looking back into his eyes.

To be continued...

AN: so what do ya think? let me know, i'd love to hear your opinions! oh and thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, i love reviews.

Please Review!

thanks x


	15. Smile Time

**AN: **so here is the next part of the story. I hope you like it, please review as always. and thanks to all my reviewers, your the best!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** It's all Joss's...

**Smile Time**

_**Previously...**_

"Well we never really gave you a chance when you came back with a soul, and then there was the whole saving the world. We just wanted to let you know, your a friend now" Dawn explained further and she hugged the vampire from her seat.

"So, that's why we're here" Xander finished.

Spike was quite literally speechless. Not only was Buffy admitting her love for him, but her friends were giving him a chance to be a friend. He was going to be an official Scooby. The silly gang title actually made him feel important. What was the Big Bad coming to?

_**On the roof...**_

"Well that was..." Cordelia quickly snapped out of her dreamy daze, and her head flew back, her eyes turning total white.

She screamed in pain, clutching her hair in agony, and the sound of her pained scream cutting through the night air. Angel got up and moved to her side trying to calm her as she shook furiously. Her brown eyes finally melted back to normal. Cool tears ran down her face as she stared into the distance in shock.

"Cordy, are you ok? What did you see?" Angel asked, knowing very well what happened.

She said nothing for seconds, before she turned to the vampire, eyes wide.

"The end..." she whispered, looking back into his eyes.

_**In a training room, somewhere on the fifth level of Wolfram and Hart...**_

"So Giles, hows it been?" Buffy asked, punching the training glove on his left hand.

"Everything has been fine, Buffy. We missed you dreadfully, but we should have known you wouldn't be dead for long" he replied, trying to sound light-hearted, although deep down you could see the pain in his emotions.

"Well you know me" she remarked, round housing his right hand, too busy to notice that Giles was still shaken from losing his almost daughter to the faces of evil again.

"Quite" he said quietly, stepping back and wiping some sweat of his brow with a towel "I think I'm getting too old for this"

"Nah, you Watchers never get too old, it's like a job description." she smiled, letting her hair loose.

It was then a bleach blonde walked in. He was smiling and Buffy eyed him suspiciously. He glided over, smoothly removing his leather jacket with a shrug, and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

The slayer waisted no time, "OK what have you done to Angel?"

"Your accusations shock me" he remarked placing a hand to his dead heart in mock shock.

"Then what's up?" she asked.

His simple reply was a wriggle of the fingers in the air. Her eyes widened as the answer set in.

"They started getting their feeling back a little while ago and then they were back to normal" he explained.

"But Fred said it would take weeks" Buffy added.

"Well they're not perfect, but they are usable, you know for fights, as and when we get one."

"Buffy!" Angel stormed into the room, closely followed by Cordelia.

"What?"

"We've got a problem" and with that all occupants of the room left for Angel's office.

Fred rushed down the long, cream walled corridor. The news she had just found was quite disturbing and needed Angel on it fast. As she turned into the lobby, she scanned the files in her hand for the last time. She walked into the office, expecting it to be empty...

"Angel we have a big problem" she announced.

"Another one" Buffy whined.

At Buffy's unexpected voice Fred jumped and dropped all her files. They fell to the floor in a messy pile. Immediately Spike came over to help her pick them up, for two reasons. A chance to use his newly working fingers and also because he had come to find Fred as a friend.

"Thanks" the brunette smiled, shuffling the papers.

"No problem luv" he replied.

She blushed slightly, removed her glasses from the bridge of her nose and cleared her throat, "Angel can you look at these. It's really important"

"Sure" he replied reluctantly, taking them from her.

He read them, his brow creasing in confusion.

"Children's epidemic. Seven kids, comatose, each with a semi-rictus of the facial muscles. I haven't been able to isolate a causative agent." Fred explained.

"I'll look into it" Angel sighed breathlessly.

"Me to, I'll go and find Wesley and Andrew and look further into this. I assume my assistance is no longer needed?" Giles asked

"Sure Giles, we'll catch you later" Buffy smiled sweetly to his question.

The Watcher left, cleaning his glasses on the way.

"So...about this apocalypse" Cordelia slyly reminded them.

"We'll look into it" was Angel's answer.

"Is that the only reply you know?" Spike asked dubiously, a smirk forming.

"No" Angel snorted.

The gang said little after that, just running through Cordelia's vision. It was looking pretty grim. After about twenty minutes Gunn had entered the office reporting that Andrew had figured out that a TV programme called Smile Time was potentially the reason for the children's state. Angel had stood up from his luxury leather chair...

"I'll go..."

"Look into it?" Spike guessed smirking.

Angel said nothing, just expressed his thoughts with the deadly glare he shot in the other vampires direction. He put on his leather jacket, that was customarily fit, unlike Spike's and left.

"I'm gonna get some sleep" Cordelia yawned and then silently left the room.

"Just me and you again then luv" Spike stated, removing his jacket and putting his arm around her neck on the couch.

"How ever will i cope" she gasped in mock horror, before smiling.

Neither knew exactly when, or how it happened, but the next they knew was the feel of each others lips. His cool lips to her warm ones. Both dead hearts, barely unable to hold back it's impulse to beat with the love they shared. When they broke apart, they both came to the silent agreement to lock the doors. Neither had the patience to return to their own rooms. The rest of the night was lost in their love.

_**Next morning...**_

It was early hours, hopefully most were asleep, so he could make it to his office without anyone seeing him. He crept down the empty corridors staying aware at all times. He was almost there. As he approached the door, he noticed the slayer and her vampire smiling very happily as they too crept down the corridor in the direction of their room. He eyed them suspiciously as he noticed his office door slightly ajar. He decided he had enough problems, without worrying if they had got with the smoochies in his office.

He made it into his office. He immediately relaxed, sighing breathlessly with relief. He climbed onto his large luxury leather chair, and put his head in his hands. Sleep was slowly claiming him, when he heard...

"I'll be there in a minute luv, i left me coat in the poofs office" Spike barged into the room, not giving Angel a chance to react.

The younger vampire's eyes fell on his grand sire with shock. His lips were beginning to curve.

"Spike... " Angel warned.

"Look at you..." Spike said staring still in shock, but it was soon wearing off, and laughter was beginning to creep up.

"Just turn around and walk away" Angel advised sternly, but Spike still stood staring.

"You're a..."

"Spike!"

"Your a bloody puppet" he exclaimed the laughter finally exploding.

Angels small puppet body quickly launched at Spike. He chomped down on his bare arm, causing Spike to fly back in pain and through the doors. The employees froze as puppet Angel and Spike wrestled on the floor.

"You're a wee little puppet man" Spike mocked as Angel's tiny three fingered puppet hands wrapped around Spike's neck.

Angel began to punch Spike in the face.

"Ow" Spike said still smiling, but the small hits soon began to sting "Ow, hey that's enough!" he pushed the small puppet vampire off him. Angel landed on his feet a few inches away as Spike stood up. "Angel, what the hell happened to you?"

"Get out of here Spike" Angel growled.

At this point Buffy came into the lobby and her eyes widened at the small puppet.

"Oh, my god. Angel your a..."

"Shut up" he snapped, but it was no where near as threatening as he would have liked it to be. He began to look around as he felt all eyes on him. "What are you people looking at? Well?" he pressured his employees, but an unwanted answer came from behind him.

"They're looking at the wee, little puppet man"

Angel growled and leapt towards Spike again, biting his forearm for another time. Spike groaned in pain, trying to wriggle his arm free of Angel's grip. Spike bashed Angel into the wall near the elevator, but Angel held on tightly to Spike's forearm.

"That's it" Buffy exclaimed, grabbing Angel and pulling the vampire pair apart, "No more" she said sternly, both vampires nodded guiltily in her grip and happy that they were going to leave each other alone she released them.

Later that day Buffy went to the studio where Smile Time was produced and performed. Gunn and Xander had gone with her and after they knocked the stuffing, literally, out of the evil culprits they returned. Luckily their fight had not been in vein and Angel was now human sized, not a piece of felt visible on him.

"Let's pretend this day never happened" Angel sighed from behind his desk.

"Agreed" the others all said in unison.

There was a few minutes of quiet, before the office doors opened. All heads turned, the whole gang being present, but not all knowing the woman that entered. But Angel did, along with Buffy, Spike, Gunn, Lorne, Wesley and Fred.

"Eve" Angel growled through gritted teeth.

"Now, kids, I'm here for a reason..." she said nervously. "I know about the big apocalypse on the way" she added.

"Got any more false answers to that?" Buffy snarled, standing defensively.

Eve backed up and a man with shoulder length hair appeared by her side.

"Lindsey..." Angel growled, even more threateningly.

"Hey big guy..." he greeted coolly, wrapping an arm around Eve's waist.

To be continued...

AN: did you like. there was some true Spuffy love in there, i wonder where that's gonna lead, because trust me it's going somewhere, but i think i'll save it for sequel...let me know what you thought of the chapter...Also, Angel fans will know that the whole Illyria/Fred thing is coming up. What should i do? Do you want Illyria? Do you want to keep Fred? Or should i use my secret plan that could mean we have both...

Please Review!

thanks x


	16. The Unwanted Comes in Many Forms

**AN: **so here's the next chapter. i hope you like it. we are approaching the end of this story, but dont fear there are still a few chapters to go yet. Also i am planning a sequel, but i dont want to give to much away!

Please Review

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all...

**The Unwanted Comes in Many Forms**

_**Previously...**_

"Let's pretend this day never happened" Angel sighed from behind his desk.

"Agreed" the others all said in unison.

There was a few minutes of quiet, before the office doors opened. All heads turned, the whole gang being present, but not all knowing the woman that entered. But Angel did, along with Buffy, Spike, Gunn, Lorne, Wesley and Fred.

"Eve" Angel growled through gritted teeth.

"Now, kids, I'm here for a reason..." she said nervously. "I know about the big apocalypse on the way" she added.

"Got any more false answers to that?" Buffy snarled, standing defensively.

Eve backed up and a man with shoulder length hair appeared by her side.

"Lindsey..." Angel growled, even more threateningly.

"Hey big guy..." he greeted coolly, wrapping an arm around Eve's waist.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel snarled as he advanced Lindsey.

"Calm down, I'm here to help" Lindsey clarified, followed by a nervous laugh.

"How do i find that hard to believe?" the vampire growled, he was now face to face with the shorter, but just as strong looking man.

"If you don't believe us kids then i have something that should help" Eve said, moving in between Lindsey and Angel. Angel backed off a step, but kept his eyes glued on Lindsey's.

"And what would that be pet?" Spike asked, folding his arms and stepping beside his grand sire. "If it involves a fake cup, then count me out"

Eve gulped as she looked between the two very angry and impatient vampires. Although Spike was slightly shorter than Angel, he was just as, if not more, stronger than his grand sire. They had over a hundred years of fighting skills under their belt, where as Eve had nothing, except her boyfriends protection, but she knew even he was no match for the vampires.

"I'm not evil any more" she stated.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Buffy retorted sarcastically.

"Seriously, I'm not and neither is Lindsey. The Senior Partners want nothing to do with me or Lindsey, we're clean." she explained.

"Say we do trust you, which is very unlikely, but just in some bizarro world, lets say we do. What could you actually do to help us?" Buffy asked, looking expectantly between the pretty young woman and her rather attractive boyfriend, who she had never met before.

"More than you could hope for" Lindsey said, his voice dark and husky.

"You forget, Miss Sunshine that i worked for hell for the last few months. I have infinite resources that most never knew existed." Eve said, her voice taking a similar tone to her boyfriends.

"Fine. Talk" Angel ordered. "If the next thing that comes out of your mouth isn't helpful, you'll be out of this building, possibly even this city, before you could bat your pretty little eye lids" he smirked as he finished his threat.

Eve smiled before saying, "The Circle of the Black Thorn"

"We're listening" Angel prompted.

"They're the Senior Partners elite group of men, or demons actually, the most powerful members on this Earth and they need to be stopped" she explained, perching herself on the vampires desk.

"And your telling us this why?" Xander piped up, the first of the Scooby's to speak.

"Well, your the good guys" she simply replied.

"I don't trust you" Gunn suddenly said.

"I'm not looking for your trust corporate, I'm looking for theirs" she said nodding in the direction of the two vampires and the slayer.

Silence fell over the room. Buffy had signalled for Willow to take Dawn out of the room. There had been a silent argument, but Dawn finally caved and she left with the red head.

"I'm gonna get snacks" Andrew finally broke the silence with a cheery smile. He quickly shuffled out of the office.

"Sounds good" Xander added and followed the small blonde Watcher. "Cordelia?"

"On my way" she replied quickly smiling nervously as she rushed after them, desperate to leave the awkwardness in the room.

As the doors closed behind them, they were quickly reopened and a man with ruffled hair and a white cloak appeared holding a red file and some papers.

"Knox!" Fred greeted enthusiastically.

"Fred, it's nice to see you. We just got a shipment down in the Science department. Thought you might wanna check it out" he explained smiling brightly, his nose wrinkled very cutely.

"Oh yeah sure" she got up from her position on the floor and headed for the door, but she turned around "Wesley, do you want to come?"

"It would be my pleasure. Giles?"

"Yes, i will come along. What shipment is it exactly?"

"Not sure. But it looks pretty old" Knox replied, and with that all four left the office.

"Gunn" Angel beckoned.

"Yeah, boss" he answered, his street voice beginning to sound for the first time since he got the lawyer brain upgrade.

"I want surveillance on these two all the time, no exceptions. They don't leave the building, clear?"

"Crystal"

"Good, can you take them to a room?"

"Sure"

"And Lorne?"

"Yeah Amgelkins?" the green demon smiled nervously.

"I want you to read them"

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks"

"We'll talk more about this later" Lindsey said as he slipped an arm around Eve's waist.

Lorne, Gunn, Eve and Lindsey left the office, leaving the three champions on their own again. The room had once again fallen quiet. Spike was aimlessly looking at the city through the specially tampered windows. His gaze was only broken, by the sudden queasiness he felt. It soon passed, but only as he noticed Buffy swaying slightly.

"Luv, you alright?" Spike asked, his deep British voice, full of concern.

"I...I...feel a bit..." her sentence was cut off as she threw up all over the floor.

Her face paled immediately and Spike came to her side and began to rub her soothingly. She heaved again, but it appeared that there was nothing left to actually bring back up. Angel was up in an instant, tying her hair back with a hair band Harmony had left in his office. She smiled weakly as both vampires fussed around her.

"I'll get Harmony to clear that up" Angel mumbled, looking at the mess on his very expensive cream carpet.

"Sorry" Buffy managed to say, although without vampire hearing it may have never been heard.

"It's OK. She's been whining about not being involved enough lately anyway" Angel quipped, earning a small laugh from the slayer.

"Buffy, pet, what was that all about?" Spike asked, leading her to the couch.

Angel looked disapprovingly, not being able to help the thought, he hoped she wouldn't puke on his couch. He looked away, coming to the conclusion that the love of his life was more important than the love of his couch.

"I'll call a medic" Angel suddenly said, picking up his phone.

"No, no. I'm fine, probably something i ate" Buffy interrupted him, but the colour was already coming back to her cheeks.

Spike looked unsure, but he knew how much Buffy hated doctors, so he let it go.

"Told you, you shouldn't eat that sandwich Andrew made you" Spike joked, going along with, what was to him, a blatant lie. He knew by the queasiness, it wasn't caused by something she ate. She simply smiled weakly, her eyes thanking him, Angel remained oblivious.

_**Meanwhile in the lab...**_

"I must say, this is most extraordinary." Giles remarked, his eyes in awe at the archaic tomb before him. He ran a hand over it's rough stone surface and traced the gems with his fingers.

"I don't know where it came from" Fred said "Knox didn't say"

"Yes where did he go?" Wesley asked suspiciously.

"He said he had something important to do" Fred replied absently as she touched a white crystal at the front of the tomb.

As she did so, the shiny stone began to glow. It increased it's brightness by the second. It was then that a small opening began to unfold, the whole time keeping Fred hypnotised. Giles and Wesley exchanged concerned looks, both bewildered at the event taking place and more so at the vacant expression on Fred's face.

"Fred?" Wesley waved a hand before her face.

Suddenly both Watchers clicked into action as an icy blue smoke rose from the opening in the ancient tomb. It brought a temperature that matched it's colour, icy. It headed straight in the direction of Fred, but before it could reach her, Wesley pushed her out of the way. Both fell to the floor in a crumpled mess, Fred instantly braking from her hypnotised state.

The smoke moved around slowly, appearing to be lost. However after a few moments it began to take form. A slender woman began to morph from the smoke. After about five minutes, it became very clear what was before them.

"Good lord" Giles managed to say.

Before them stood a demonic version of Fred. It's hair tainted with blue, a similar shade creeping along her skin. The demon wore a leather outfit, ancient symbols carved into it. It's eyes seemed to be frosted, they stared at the three of them confused. It tilted its head and then it spoke...

"I thought the humans would have long died out by now." she then looked down at herself, her face showing a sign of disgust " I seem to have taken form of one of you. I find this most displeasing"

"Who are you?" Fred asked, shocked at the demonic look alike.

"Illyria"

To be continued...

AN: let me know what you thought. i hope it was ok. it was quite hard to write, i would really love your feedback!!! plus, whats up with Buffy? you probably already know, but will it be revealed now, or in the sequel, i'm not sure...i hope you liked the way i changed how Illyria came into this. i didn't want to kill Fred, but i thought having Illyria would be good, so i thought this was a way to have both...more twists and turns to come...plus many goodies on the way...

Please Review!

thanks x


	17. Another Ally, Another Enemy

**AN: **Here is chapter seventeen, i hope it doesn't disappoint. We are nearing the end, but do things always stop there... :) Hope you like what's to come, ENJOY!!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns it all...

**Another Ally, Another Enemy**

_**Previously...**_

"Good lord" Giles managed to say.

Before them stood a demonic version of Fred. It's hair tainted with blue, a similar shade creeping along her skin. The demon wore a leather outfit, ancient symbols carved into it. It's eyes seemed to be frosted, they stared at the three of them confused. It tilted its head and then it spoke...

"I thought the humans would have long died out by now." she then looked down at herself, her face showing a sign of disgust " I seem to have taken form of one of you. I find this most displeasing"

"Who are you?" Fred asked, shocked at the demonic look alike.

"Illyria"

"I'm calling Angel" Fred suddenly announced, rushing past the blue look alike.

However Fred was soon stopped as Illyria clasped her demonic fingers around her throat. Fred began to splutter as she struggled for air. She clawed desperately at the demons firm grasp, but it was no good. This demon was strong.

In the meantime though, Wesley had indeed called Angel. The vampire had got their exceptionally fast. Illyria noticed the vampire and released Fred in disgust as she inspected Angel.

"Half breed, how dare you be in the same room as me" she glared eyeing Angel up and down, her nose turned up as if there was a bad smell.

Angel was slightly baffled as he noticed the resemblance of the demon and Fred.

"Family member?" he asked her quietly, she smiled weakly, still rubbing her bruised neck.

"Her name's Illyria" Wesley informed.

"Where did she come from?"

"The shipment" Giles answered, cleaning his glasses.

"Knox" Angel growled "It had to be him."

"You stink of humanity, it makes me feel nauseous" she expressed, striding towards him, her face expressionless as it tilted to one side and examined the vampire.

"Maybe you should leave then..." Angel snarled as his game face slipped in place.

He charged at Illyria, but he seemed to move in slow motion, while she moved around to behind him unnaturally fast. Before he could get his bearings he felt and firm grasp on his jacket. His feet suddenly left the floor and before he could even blink he heard the familiar sound shattering glass and yet again he was falling to the unforgiving pavement as he soared out of the window.

As he fell he could be heard yelling into the night...

"Not again..."

Then silence.

"What the hell is going on?" Cordelia came crashing through the office doors, followed by Spike and Buffy.

"Cordy, why are you here?" Wesley asked, subtly giving a warning glance in the demons direction.

She didn't seem to notice his worried glance.

"I had a vision of Angel being thrown out of a window by some skanky..." she trailed off as she looked around the room "Where's Angel?"

All eyes suddenly fell on the shattered window.

"Oh God" she gasped and with that she ran out of the room to see Angel.

"Er...who are you?" Spike finally asked, looking at the blue Fred look alike.

"You dare speak to me half breed"

"Hey!" he objected, crossing his arms.

She began to scan the room, ignoring the vampires anger, "Where is my Qwa'ha Xahn?"

"Croissant?" Buffy asked, confused. "The cafeteria's that way" she pointed towards the door, smiling cockily.

"You are all insolent" Illyria yelled, making the room fall silent. "I have no time for your primitive humour"

And with that she stormed out, no body even thought to step in her way.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Oh God Angel" Cordy rolled the sprawled out vampire towards her. As she did so certain bones cracked against the concrete, she winced just to hear it, regretting immediately moving him at all.

"Cordy..." he managed to say, though his voice was weak, and a steady flow of blood poured from his split lips.

"Ssshhh, just stay there. Harmony's calling the medic."

"I want to tell you..." his eyes began to rll back in his head, his eye lids becoming heavy form the overwhelming pain.

"Ssshh"

"It's important, i want to tell you..." he opened his eyes to look at her before, " i love you..." then unconsciousness claimed him.

Cordelia stared at him baffled for a few moments, when suddenly the emotions kicked in, and her eyes welled with overwhelming tears. She hugged the vampire gently and let her cool tears trickle onto his bruised and bloody face.

"I love you too" she whispered in his ear.

And somehow he heard it, and managed to smile as her lips gently kissed his cheek.

_**One hour later...**_

Illyria, Knox, Angel and Spike stood in a large building with shiny mosaic floors and high ceilings. Knox was cowering in the corner as he watched the vampires circle the one he had announced he worshipped. He had also explained how he had brought her to be, awoken her from her sleep in The Well, that tunnelled through the centre of the Earth.

At some point Illyria had revealed to the two vampires before her she was a God. She know stood strongly, two crude swords held firmly in each blue tainted hand. Her frosted eyes focused on both half breeds as they circled her like prey. She simply smirked at their foolishness.

Angel, who had just about managed to hobble his way to join Spike in the taking down of Illyria, stood drenched in his own blood and a hand clasped firmly to his broken ribs. However vampire healing had meant the pain was already slowly subsiding, also the love of a certain woman seemed to distract him from the blistering pain.

For Spike however the pain was growing. The growing pain of uncertainty that there was something wrong with his slayer. She had been sick again and was so dehydrated she couldn't join the fight he currently found himself in. There was something different about her, he could smell it and even for some moments he could swear he heard the heart that now should no longer beat.

"How dare you confront me" Illyria practically growled, her frosted eyes flashing with anger and also a mixture of confusion. "I have never experienced such rude boldness from any being, let alone mere half breeds. I will teach you your place"

She suddenly lashed out, her silver swords slicing through the air. The vampires tried to dodge, but she was simply too fast and managed to cut Spike's shoulder, merely missing the force to detach it completely.

"You stupid bint" Spike cursed, his game face slipping into place.

But before he could lunge in to attack her, she collapsed, her swords falling to the ground in a deafening clatter. She began to howl with pain, her emotionless face showing a degree of agony and confusion.

"This body can not sustain my required power" she stated.

In a second the pain had seemed to have gone and she was back on her feet. She looked at both her swords placed across the floor and seemed to nod in defeat. She lifted her face revealing her cloned features of Fred. Then suddenly she seemed rigid. Her body froze and her frosted blue eyes melted to pure white. Both vampires and Knox stared at her in confusion, too bemused to even think of moving or attacking.

All of a sudden she turned towards Knox, her face determined. The scientist gulped and in one swift motion she lifted a single sword and threw in the young man's direction. It smoothly sent Knox's head tumbling to the floor, cleanly removed from his shoulders, leaving the sharp sword protruding form the wall, dripping with crimson liquid.

"I foresaw things to come" she stated, facing back to the vampires "My powers are weakened, but i still hold the ability to see time."

The vampire's simply stared at her, mouths agape.

"I wish to fight the apocalypse alongside you, your insolence seems to prove a worthy factor in times to come. He would betray me" she glanced in the direction of the limp body, " i have no time for cowards, but you seem to show bravery, i will let you live...for now" and with that she exited into the night and back to what one could only presume was Wolfram and Hart.

"Well that was..." Spike finally sighed, although too overwhelmed to finish the sentence.

"Different" Angel suggested blankly.

The pair left in silence.

_**Later that night...**_

Buffy lay beside Spike, finding it impossible to sleep. She rolled over repeatedly and Spike could sense she had something on her mind.

"Luv, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice slightly sleepy.

Instantaneously she sat up and began to fumble with her thumbs and fidget uncomfortably. Spike eyed her out of the corner of his eye and noticed the pale and worried expression on her face. He sat up also and looked at her with wide concerned eyes.

"Buffy?" his British voice was soft.

She couldn't hide it any longer. She moved her golden hair from her face and turned to him, her green eyes staring straight back into the warmth of his blue eyes.

"I love you Spike" she started off.

"Buffy, just say it all ready" he was growing impatient with the suspense.

"OK, here it goes..."

It was now or never, although he'd probably notice soon enough anyway...

_**Next door...**_

Cordelia wrapped the last of the bandages around Angel's battered waist. He groaned uncomfortably with the twinges of pain and sat beside her on the luxury bed. He held her hand, his cold palms holding her warm touch.

"All done" she sighed happily, smiling brightly.

"Thanks" he said, squeezing her hand.

It wasn't expected,but in seconds their lips met. So much delayed love from both flooded into one kiss. The brunettes were at total happiness and for some strange reason, Angel remained soulful. However this thought was kept at the back of his mind as he and Cordelia finally did what they should have done along time ago. Be together.

For now, things could be simple for them both, because soon things were going to change, in more ways than one...

To Be Continued...

**AN: **you have no idea how hard this is to write, gee whiz i spent a lot of time on this. I hope you like, please leave nice reviews:)

thanks x


	18. Vampires and their Girls

**AN: **so here is the next part, now don't hate me but you wont find out Buffy's secret yet and I'm sending a character away...any way i hope you like this...Enjoy!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...

**Vampires and their Girls**

Spike walked down the corridor, smiling from ear to ear. He and Buffy had talked all night about her little problem, except he didn't see it as a problem apart from the fact it came at possibly the worst time imaginable. He would protect her with his unlife.

He reached Angels office and opened the doors dramatically, striding in and collapsing on one of the leather chairs.

"What do you want?" was Angels immediate question, his eyes not even looking up from what he was reading.

"Nothing" Spike replied cheerily.

"Why are you so happy? What have you done?" Angel asked suddenly looking up and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Cant a fella be happy?"

"No" Angel said sternly.

Spike sighed, toning down the smile, but not completely. He put his legs over the opposite arm of the chair and folded his arms behind his head. At that moment Gunn walked in, his suit crisply ironed and shoes highly polished.

"Boss we got a problem" he announced, straightening his tie.

"Haven't we always" the vampire grumbled to himself "So what is it? Please tell me it's not Lindsey and Eve, or Illyria"

"No they're clean, actually it's a client from Rome. The Capo di Famiglia need our help. A head of one of the family members has been stolen, they need it back or they threaten to attack the firm"

"Right, but i cant go to Rome, we have an apocalypse to deal with remember?" Angel pointed out standing up and taking a file from Gunn's hands as he read it over. "Plus this looks dangerous, i cant afford to die, i have a world to save." he smiled wickedly "We'll send Spike"

"Bugger that"

"Yeah no offence, but this is a delicate matter and well..."

"Look, Spike joined up to help, so that's what he's gonna do"

"Fine, but they want to see the head man" Gunn explained "And that would be you"

"OK, but i get there, i sort this problem out and I'm coming straight back again" Angel said sternly, walking around his desk and sitting in his luxury leather chair.

"Go where?" came Buffy's voice as she floated into the room.

She smiled at Gunn and then went and sat on Spike's lap. He kissed her golden hair and she relaxed back into him as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Rome" Angel simply stated through gritted teeth as he watched his grand childe all over his once true love. That was until Cordelia came in and it struck him how foolish that action had been. He loved Cordy now.

"Why are we going to Rome?" the brunette asked as she perched herself in the edge of her vampire boyfriends desk.

"_We _are going no where, _I'm_ going to Rome to sort out a client"

"Oh i don't think so buddy" Cordelia objected crossing her arms.

Angel looked at her determined face, rolled his eyes and...

"Fine, you can come, but it's business only. No shopping" he said very firmly, but she pouted and his resolve faded "A little bit of shopping" he said quietly.

Cordy squealed excitedly making everyone jump and ran around the desk and planted a big kiss on the vampires cheek, "So...when do we leave?"

"Wait, i want to come and check this out as well" Buffy said, then she turned slightly and whispered in Spike's ear "and I've heard the shopping's great"

"And if she goes, i go" Spike announced sternly.

"Fine, pack your bags, we leave in an hour" he turned to Gunn "tell Harmony to get the jets fuelled up"

"On it" Gunn replied and hastily left the office.

"I cant wait to go somewhere warm and sunny. I look all pasty and pale and yucky" Buffy shuddered to add emphasis on the last part.

"I think you look beautiful pet" Spike assured her genuinely, his voice soft.

Buffy smiled softly and kissed him gently on the lips "Thank you"

Cordelia watched the little romantic scene jealously and then turned to her vampire with expectant eyes.

"I like your hair?" Angel tried.

"That will do" she smiled softly knowing he wasn't the type for big romantic gestures and kissed him much like Buffy did to Spike.

_**One hour later...**_

The jet was now thirty thousand feet in the air. Spike and Buffy sat in the pairs of seats next to Cordy and Angel. The brunette pair were busily in conversation, comfortably having a drink in the luxury of the private jet. However it was a different case all together for the blonde pair.

"Spike why are you so nervous?" Buffy asked curiously as she watched her boyfriend stare anxiously out of the specially tampered glass.

"Never flown before" he said simply, holding tightly onto his girlfriends hand.

"Your kidding?" she asked, but noticed he was very much serious "It's not that bad"

"Right. We're flying thirty thousand feet above ground in a bloody tin can"

"Spike listen to me"

But he was too busy staring out of the little window. She glanced around the small plane and noticed something that always seemed to cheer Spike up.

"Why don't you have a drink?" she took one off of a trolley "Look they're cutely tiny, you could have loads" she waved the miniature bottle in front of his face teasingly.

"Fine" he took a swig of the bottle.

"Better?"

"I will be" he decided at that moment to try and bring up conversation "So how did the Bit take to you flying off to Italy and leaving her at Hell incorporated?"

"She didn't like it, but i promised to buy her something Italian, maybe Gucci, she decided to let me go after that" she smiled taking a sip of water.

The blonde pair sat in silence for a few minutes and Buffy's gaze drifted over to Angel and Cordelia. She smiled at the sight of her ex lover being so happy with some one else. At least she didn't have to worry about him being jealous because she was with Spike.

"So, we got twenty six hours to save the world from some Italian demon clan that plans to bring war upon Wolfram and Hart if we don't get their head back?" Buffy asked casually.

"Yep" Angel replied.

"Should be fun" she commented.

_**Italy, Rome...**_

"So this is Rome?" Buffy asked rhetorically as she stepped off the jet and took a glance around the glistening lights.

"I hope so otherwise I'm firing the pilot" Angel remarked with a cheeky smile.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I've heard this place has great night clubs" Cordelia said excitedly.

"Cordy this is strictly business remember?" Angel reminded her, taking her arm gently and leading her to a taxi that was pulled up beside them.

"Oh, loosen up you bloody boring..." Spike didn't have a chance to finish his sentence..

"SPIKE!" Buffy exclaimed warningly, "Sorry Angel , he had a lot to drink on the plane..."

"Bollocks! I'm perfectly sober, you cant get drunk on those bleedin' stupid sized drinks. I'm just trying to let my slayer have a good night"

"Fine, but only for a little while, we have a job" Angel said reluctantly also wanting Cordelia to have a little fun.

With that the four climbed in the taxi and it took them to a local hot spot for good clubs...

_**Meanwhile, back in LA Wolfram and Hart...**_

Willow and Fred sat in an office looking through a large window that revealed a training room. Illyria and Lindsey were training together whilst Eve watched and cheered her boyfriend on. The witch and the scientist had been asked to keep an eye on the trio.

"So, how did the spell go?" Fred asked, looking through some notes.

"What the one to de-curse Angel?" Willow double checked, after all she was always doing spells.

"Yeah" Fred sighed.

"I think it worked, i never got a chance to tell him about it and now he's in Rome, but I'll tell him as soon as he gets back."

"That's good because now he and Cordy are together I'm sure their gonna want to...you know..." Fred blushed slightly, but Willow nodded knowingly, so that the shy Texan wouldn't have to finish that sentence.

At that moment Dawn and Andrew rushed into the room. Dawn's face was damp with past fallen tears.

"Dawnie what is it?" Willow asked, standing from her computer chair and instinctively hugging the teen.

"It's Xander" Dawn sobbed.

"What about him?" the witch asked, her voice growing with concern.

"He left"

At that point Andrew sheepishly pulled out a crumpled note from his tweed jacket and passed it to the witch. The red head unfolded it and read it carefully.

_Dear friends,_

_I found out about the upcoming apocalypse, again. I just cant cope with another one. I have to get away, i cant be around to lose anyone else, like Anya. I know I've done the cowardly thing, but i hope you'll understand. I hope I'll see you all again soon, I'm sorry i cant be there, but this is how it had to be. I only hold you back anyway._

_With love,_

_Xander_

Willows eyes flooded with tears, but she understood. She was angry, she was sad, she was frustrated with him, but she understood. The war between good and bad wasn't his place any more, especially since the death of Anya. She only hoped she would see her best friend again and soon.

_**Night club somewhere in Rome...**_

Spike and Angel shifted through the dancing bodies of the packed night club. The music was booming making the ground vibrate heavily. The air was hot and sticky, so hot Spike couldn't wear his leather duster. Both vampire held a pink cocktail in their hands, that were prettily decorated with colourful umbrellas. They managed to get to their table at one of the quieter areas of the club.

"Where's Buffy?" Spike asked Cordelia noticing she wasn't there any more.

"Dancing with some hot guy" the brunette yelled over the loud club music.

"What guy?" Spike asked, the jealousy beginning to edge it's way in.

"That one" she nodded in the direction of Buffy and a good looking man dressed in an expensive white suit.

Both vampire's heads turned to see just who the slayer would ditch them for. The bleach blonde and brunette's mouths dropped open and they clenched their fists.

"I don't know who he is, but Buffy seems to like him" Cordelia commented as Buffy got more and more flirty with this stranger.

Spike was just about keeping his demon back.

"I cant believe it" Angel yelled at his grand childe.

"Bloody wanker!" Spike shouted furiously.

"Who is it?" Cordy asked moving beside her boyfriend.

"The Immortal" Angel practically growled.

"The who?" Cordy asked.

"The foulest evil hell ever vomited up" Spike explained loudly over the continuous boom of music "And he's bewitched Buffy"

To Be Continued...

AN: Dun, dun, dun...i hope you like this i spent ages on it. I tried to give the girl in question my own twist and it is a two parter. I also added this as like a break or a fun bit, because the big fight is on it's way kiddies...also Xander's done a runner, bet you didn't expect that...but he may be back in the sequel, if you want a sequel...also Buffy's secret wont be revealed yet, but i might reveal it before the end of the story...

Please Review!

thanks x


	19. The Italian Job, Vampire Style

**AN: **So here's part two of the previous chapter, it's really long...those who watched The Girl in Question, know just how funny that episode was and although i had to completely revamp that episode to fit to my story, i hope i can keep some of the humour...Enjoy!

Also I'm gonna leave clues around the story to Buffy's secret, I'm sure soon enough you'll be able to guess it, but it wont be revealed yet...

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns all things Buffy...

**The Italian Job, Vampire Style**

"Spike, don't do anything..." Angel tried to reason, but it was too late the younger vampire was already disappearing into the crowd of dancing people "...stupid"

Spike was determined. He had the Immortal in his vision, his inner vampire preparing to fight for his girl. He knew she wouldn't go off with another man under normal circumstances, especially with her little condition. Which only made him more protective and possessive towards his slayer.

"Buffy, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Spike asked, as Buffy danced with the handsome stranger.

"Dancing" she replied dreamily, twirling around and flinging her arms around the Immortal.

"Well stop" Spike growled through gritted teeth.

"Ciao, William, long time no see, si" The Immortal smiled casually and began to hold Buffy close, his tanned hands slipping down her back.

Spike swung his fist back and hit him square on the jaw. He staggered, a bruise already appearing.

"Bugger off" Spike bit back and grabbed the slayer gently by the elbow and tore her away from the Italian man.

"Spike, i cant believe you did that" Buffy assured him frowning, the pout securely in place. "I was only dancing"

"Look, pet, i know that ponce and he never plans on just dancing" the vampire explained, she seemed to get the message, and her face seemed to look more aware, rather than the dreamy expression she had moments ago.

"Oh god, i am so sorry Spike. One minute he was asking me to dance the next i just couldn't get away, he was so charming"

Spike rolled his eyes, and signalled for the older vampire and his girl to leave. Angel didn't hesitate, Cordy gulped down the last of her drink and linked arms with her vampire. The four made their way to the exit.

They stood outside on the cobbled streets, the warm night air a pleasant change to LA.

"So he's back to his old tricks" Angel sighed, looking towards Spike.

"Bloody right he is, thinks he could run off with my bird...again"

"What exactly is your problem with him?" Cordelia asked, noticing the obvious bad history they had with the Italian man. "It cant be that bad"

**(Flashback) **

Angelus and William walked into their Italian hotel room. Angelus looked across the room to find his sire lying beneath the sheets, naked. She looked exhausted and her face was dazed, her blonde curls in a mess.

Angelus rushed to her side, "Darla. Darla!" he rolled her over to take a better look ate her face "Darla! What have they done? My sweet death."

"Angelus. You're back." Darla replied weakly

"I'd claw my way back from the depths of hell to lay by your side."

He pulled her into his arms for a kiss, but recoiled and dropped her. He stood and wiped his mouth in disgust, "He's tasted you."

"Who?" William asked, finally speaking up.

"Who do ya think?" Angelus growled back, with his Irish accent.

"Well, that cheeky bastard. Had us tossed and then violates your woman." William threw his arms in the air and began to pace the small room.

"Did he hurt ya?" the vampire's voice was surprisingly soft with concern.

Darla sat up and smiled naughtily "Not until I asked him to." She stood up and wrapped her sheets around her. "Oh, come on. Have you seen him? With the eyes and the chest and the... "she sighed blissfully "immortality."

"We're immortal!" William exclaimed. Darla began to get dressed

"Not like him. I mean, he's not some common vampire. He's—I don't know what he is. A giant. A titan straddling good and evil, serving no master but his own considerable desires." she looked into the distance dreamily.

"Darla..." Angelus tried to stop her from carrying on.

"And spiritual. Did you know he spent 150 years in a Tibetan monastery? Which I guess explains all the desire." she went on.

"He's my arch-nemesis," her vampire reasoned.

"Darling. It was just fornication." she chuckled "Really great fornication."

William took a closer look at Darla and came to the conclusion...

"She's glowing, mate."

"She isn't." Angelus quickly brushed him off.

Darla nodded "Little bit."

William looked towards his grand sire "Best fit you for a pair of antlers. Been made the right cuckold, you have."

Drusilla floated in from the next room, wearing a pretty lacy negligee, "Time for another pony ride?"

William gasped, "Son of a bitch!"

The older vampire pointed between ladies, "The both of ya?"

The blonde vampire shrugged and giggled "He's insatiable."

William looked to his brunette beauty, still shocked "Drusilla, you—you let him touch you? "

"He felt like sunshine."

William shook his head, not wanting to know, "Uh, no. No."

"That's why he had us tossed. So he could violate..." Angelus growled.

"He didn't..." Darla tried, but...

"Violate our women!" "Violate in succession!" William pointed out angrily. "Concurrently." Darla added dreamily.

"Concurrently?" Angelus frowned, "You never let us do that."

"Come on, Dru. Let's have a bath so the boys can weep in private." Darla whispered in the younger vampires ear.

"Will you hold me under the water?" Drusilla asked.

"If you wish." Darla replied and with that they left the room giggling.

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Wow, that is bad" Cordelia finally said, her eyes wide with shock.

"And the buggers back to do it again" Spike growled.

"Spike, it was just a dance" Buffy reasoned.

"But he was all over you" he countered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Is this jealous vampire crap never gonna stop?" she asked him.

He just glared at her and she rolled her eyes again. They were about to argue some more when a very expensive car pulled up beside them. A pretty woman with brunette hair, tanned skin and a low cut dress stepped out.

"Ciao" she greeted cheerily. "You must be Angelus"

"its Angel actually"

"Ah, yes the gypsies gave you your soul. The gypsies are filthy people." she spat on the floor "And we shall speak of them no more. I am Ilona Costa Bianchi. I'm the CEO of the Roman offices of Wolfram e Hart. And please, we are at your disposal. Whatever it is that you want, we give to you. If you want the world, we give you the world. We give you two worlds, in fact, because this is our way."

The woman turned to the bleach blonde.

"You must be Spike" she kissed both his cheeks "He is handsome, si?" she smiled at him and he smiled back awkwardly, Buffy eyeing him warningly.

"I'm..."

"Buffy, the Slayer, si?"

"A slayer" she corrected "How did you know?"

"I know everything" she replied casually. "Cordelia, you look very...piacevole, si? I'm sure your man is very lucky, si?"

"I don't know what you just said, but for the last part, yeah he is" Cordy glanced at Angel, who smiled softly.

"I have a special package for you." she pulled a bag out of the back car seat "We bring you the head, because this is our way"

"Thanks" Angel said slowly as he took the bag and looked in it to make sure it was genuine. It was.

"Now enjoy Rome, your problems are no more. You have no problems." she chuckled "You have any problems?"

"Actually yeah" Spike spoke up "The Immortal is up to no good"

"The Immortal?"

"Yeah, had the slayer here under some spell" he explained.

"That's is impossible" she looked at him seriously "He doesn't use magic or spells. He considers them dirty. For dirty people. Like gypsies" she spat again "we will speak of them no more"

"But he must have done something" Angel pushed.

"It is doubtful" she answered.

"Cant you look into it" Spike suggested.

"Yeah, don't you have an Italian Wesley or something?" Angel asked.

"Yes, yes, but he is taking a nap and i don't need to wake him to tell me something that is already widely known. The Immortal does not use magic" she looked over to Buffy "He is charming, si?"

Buffy blushed slightly and then looked apologetically at Spike. "I couldn't resist"

"Oh that's bloody marvellous" he would have gone on, but he got a similar queasy feeling again and then looked to the slayer, who had turned very pale "You all right, luv?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick again" and then she was.

Ilona looked in disgust as the slayers dinner merely missed her expensive high heels.

"Your friend is sick, si?"

"Something like that" Spike replied vacantly, rubbing his girlfriends back soothingly.

"I take her back to Wolfram and Hart, problem solved. You have problem, we fix it, it is our way"

And with that she guided Buffy into the expensive black car. Cordy nodded towards the vampires, indicating she would go with the blonde.

"You just sort the head thing out" she said and with that she was gone.

"Whats up with Buffy?" Angel asked.

"You'll find out soon" he smiled and walked back towards the club "Want a drink?"

"Sure" he shrugged and with that they walked back into the club.

_**One Hour Later...**_

Both vampires sat at the bar. Spike clutched the bag that contained the head in it and swigged down another beer. Angel too was enjoying a cold beverage.

"I just don't see what's so great about him" Spike announced, his voice slightly slurred.

"Tell me about it, the ladies just seem to love him" Angel replied his voice also slightly blurry with drink.

"Especially our ladies" the bleach blonde pointed out. The brunette vampire nodded sadly.

It was then Spike noticed the Immortal dancing with another girl in the distance of the dance floor. He narrowed his icy blue eyes and shouted to Angel over the blaring music...

"Lets go show the poof who's who"

"Yeah" Angel stood and staggered slightly, from all the drink "Lets go"

The pair moved towards the Immortal. However Angel soon began to sober when he noticed something.

"Spike?"

"Yeah"

"Where's the head?"

"I thought you had it"

Both their heads turned back to the bar, to see a demon, with grey skin, a greasy comb over and pointy ears salute towards them as it walked off with their head.

"You had one job!" Angel yelled "look after the head. You cant even do that"

The vampires ran after the demon and luckily with vampire speed managed to stop him. Spike put a hand on the demons shoulder to stop him from leaving the club.

"Where the hell do you think your going, Jeeves?"

"Anywhere he wants" a voice came from behind.

The vampires looked over the demons shoulder, to see at least three bulky men in suits.

"Don't suppose we can talk about this over a nice amaretto?" Angel asked wishfully.

But the fight began.

One of the men punched Angel, and he staggered back. Spike jumped the man, knocking him down. Angel engaged another man, punched him, while Spike kicked the man he tackled before. They continued to fight, exchanging punches. Angel grabbed the man he was fighting and threw him head first into the wall. Spike punched his man in the face, shattering a display at the bar. Angel walked toward Spike, but Spike punched him in the face. When Spike stood and looked at whom he punched, he realized it was Angel. Angel looked at Spike, wondering why he would hit him. The brunette rubbed his jaw, then got an angry look on his face before returning Spike's punch. Spike looked angrily at Angel, and they both reared back to swing, and punched each other in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angel asked confused as both staggered back.

"I was confused, ya git! It's very loud in here." he yelled over the music.

Angel quickly scanned the club, "Where'd the little guy go?"

"Oh bugger"

_**Back at Wolfram and Hart, Rome...**_

"They got the head" Angel told Ilona.

"I know. We have already received the ransom note, it was addressed to you via our offices"she gave the note to Angel, who's face was a picture of anger.

"Right, we gonna need a helicopter, assault team..."

"And guns. Lots and lots of guns" Spike added, Angel nodded enthusiastically.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ilona exclaimed, and squeezed both vampires cheeks "The two of you are so precious. But no! This is a civilized country. We do these things all the time. Somebody gets kidnapped, somebody pays the money. Everybody goes home happy. Grazie. Prego. Kiss-kiss. We already have the money ready to go."

"Fine we'll do it your way" Angel sighed reluctantly.

"Who's making the drop?" Spike asked.

_**Twenty minutes later, somewhere in Rome...**_

Spike and Angel stood in the middle of a piazza. Angel held a briefcase in his left hand filled with Euros. The pair stood waiting impatiently.

"Buffy couldn't believe we were doing this" Spike mumbled.

"Cordy was the same. Since when did hero's do this"

"Are you calling me a hero"

"No. The point is, i saved the world"

"And i haven't"

"Yeah, but i've done it a lot more"

"Oh please"

"I closed the Hellmouth"

"I've done that"

"Yeah you wore a necklace. You know i helped kill the mayor and, uh, Jasmine and..."

"Do those really count as savin' the world?"

"I stopped Acathla. That saved the world"

"Buffy ran you through with a sword"

"Yeah, but i made her do it. I signalled her with my eyes"

"She killed you. I helped her. That one counts as mine"

"My point is I'm better than this. We're better than this"

"I bet the Immortal is better than this too" Spike mumbled.

"Ah that he is." the demon from earlier suddenly appeared before the pair.

"I knew it!" Spike exclaimed "he's in on this"

"Oh no, no, no. He is far too busy to deal with such things" the grey demon sighed.

"So what, your his lacky?" Spike asked.

"I should be so lucky. The Immortal does not need men like me to do his business. He is a wild card, a wolf removed from the pack, a stallion without, uh, the bridle." The Italian demon looked dreamily into the distance.

"What are you in love with him?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"No, no, no, no. Well, OK, yes. But if anything, he's more of a, uh, inspiration, a spiritual guide. Have you read his book? It's a life changer."

"I'm getting tired of Italy" Angel growled.

"Me too" Spike replied.

The vampires went into full attack, but things didn't quite go to plan.

_**Wolfram and Hart, Rome...**_

Buffy sat with Cordelia in the lobby. The building was an exact copy of the LA branch. Even the staff seemed to share the same qualities. The slayer sat on one of the comfortable chairs, now feeling much better, and patiently flicked through a magazine. Spike had been gone for over an hour and she was now beginning to get worried about him and she knew Cordy was beginning to worry about Angel.

It was then that two vampires strolled empty handed into the lobby. Both were bruised and bloody, with dirt rubbed into their skin. Their clothes were ripped and Buffy noticed the sad look on the bleach blondes face as he carried his precious duster in like a wounded person. That too seemed to be ripped.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"We got set up" Angel simply replied.

"And they tried to blow us up" Spike added.

"Civilised country my ass" Angel grumbled.

"Maybe we should just go, try and solve this problem back home" Cordelia suggested.

_**Wolfram and Hart, LA...**_

Spike and Angel walked into the office after saying goodnight to their girls. Buffy was more tired than usual lately and being sick in the mornings and sometimes in the evenings was taking a lot out of her. Spike was hoping that it would pass soon, both because he didn't want her to feel bad and also because of their connection, he felt the queasiness too. Angel stepped ahead of his grand childe and switched on the light.

When the room was lit up, both vampire's jaws dropped.

"I cant believe it" Spike gasped.

Angel walked towards the bag that was placed on his desk. There was a small note placed on top. He opened the envelope and read the note out loud.

"With regards, The Immortal" he ripped the little note up angrily "I really hate that guy"

"At least we got the head" Spike sighed.

Angel looked in the bag and it indeed possessed the head of the demon clan. He sighed breathlessly and collapsed in his leather chair. He looked up at Spike, his face serious.

"Spike, i know me and Buffy aren't together any more, i mean i love Cordy, but i still care about Buffy" Angel explained "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not meant to say, not yet anyway" Spike admitted softly a weak smile on his face.

"But there is something wrong?" Angel's voice was full of concern. It was so genuine even Spike felt bad for the vampire.

"Look, she'll have my head if i tell ya" Spike looked around the room to see if anyone was there "But what she don't know wont hurt"

"My lips are sealed"

Spike took in a deep unneeded breath...

To Be Continued...

AN: i cant believe how long this chapter is, i hope it wasn't boring. I really tried to make this a goodie, i hope your not disappointed. Any way there's about two or three chapters left...please review and let me know what you thought. thanks x


	20. Bosses Behaving Badly

**AN: **I think I'm gonna cry...sadly there is only about three chapters left, but they're gonna be goodies and if we're lucky, i might write a bit more than three chapters...also if you want a sequel start letting me know soon, so i can plan it, because obviously I'm gonna have to make up all my own plot, because Joss never got that far...Enjoy!

Also, Buffy's secret might be revealed soon...

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...don't rub it in...

**Bosses Behaving Badly**

Angel sat with his head in his hands at his desk. Last night Spike had told him about Buffy, that had caused a big enough head ache, but now he was back and arguing over something that had one clear answer...

"It's bollocks, Angel! It's your brand of bollocks from the first to last." Spike shouted.

"No, you can't ever see the big picture. You can't see any picture!" Angel yelled back, standing up for emphasis.

"I am talking about something primal. Right? Savagery. Brutal animal instinct."

"And that wins out every time with you." Angel said in Spike's face, "You know, the human race has evolved, Spike!"he turned away.

"Oh, into a bunch of namby-pamby, self-analysing wankers who could never hope to..."

"We're bigger. We're smarter. Plus, there's a thing called teamwork, not to mention the superstitious terror of your pure aggressors!"

"You just want it to be the way you want it to be." Spike yelled angrily.

Angel got in Spike face again, the pair toe to toe, "It's not about what I want!"

"Sorry. Is this something we should all be discussing?" Wesley asked sheepishly from the door.

"No." Angel stated, slightly embarrassed.

"It just...sounds a little serious." Wesley replied cautiously.

"It was mostly...theoretical. We..."

"We were just working out a b..."Spike started off calmly, but couldn't resist the loud tone he had before, "Look, if cavemen and astronauts got into a fight, who would win?" he looked expectantly at the Watcher.

"Ah. You've been yelling at each other for 40 minutes about this?" Wesley asked, slightly shocked. But Spike was still waiting for an answer, "Do the astronauts have weapons?"

"No." both vampires reply at the same time.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Giles, can we talk?" Buffy asked her once Watcher, as the pair sat in an office, looking through weapons.

"Of course" he replied enthusiastically, holding out a hand towards a chair, indicating she should sit down. Buffy smiled weakly, before turning serious, her green eyes darkening.

"You know about the upcoming apocalypse right?" she began, beginning to fumble with her thumbs.

"I do believe i have been told so" Giles answered, pinching the bridge of his nose "It is to do with the Black Thorn, yes?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you, well tell you, to leave"

"I'm not sure..."

"Look, this battle is even bigger than the First and i cant have people like you and Dawn and Andrew stay here, it's too dangerous" she took the older man's hands in her own, and looked up at him, "Xander left, and I'm glad he did. I don't want what happened to Anya, happen to you" she said softly.

"I understand Buffy, I'm just not sure i like it" he said reasonably.

"I'm not asking you to." she said slightly harsher than intended, she looked at him softly "If you wont do it for me, then do it for Dawn. There's no way she can stay here, not this time." she smiled weakly "I need you to keep her safe"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll go and I'll take who ever i must take to the new Watchers Council in England." he smiled sadly and Buffy stood up and began to walk away, he caught something in her eyes though, "Buffy, is there something else you would like to tell me?"

_**Angel's office, one hour later...**_

"So, what do you know?" Angel asked.

Lindsey and Eve sat before the vampire holding hands. Angel looked at the pair impatiently, making them both gulp simultaneously.

"That we have a serious battle on the way" Lindsey replied, with his low husky voice.

"How about you tell me something i don't know" Angel snapped back, crossing his arms as he leant against the wall.

"The Circle of the Black Thorn has connections you boys down here cant even begin to comprehend. They're all about power. These people grease the wheels, keep the parts in place. Make sure man's inhumanity to man keeps rolling along."

"I thought that's what the Senior Partners did?" Angel asked confused.

"The senior partners are on a different plane. Down here...it's the players in the circle that make things happen. Hell, you get tapped by one of them, it's kind of like getting the keys to the chocolate factory." Lindsey explained.

"To be a Black Thorn is to be the senior partners' instrument on Earth. Doesn't get bigger than that." Eve added, finally relaxing slightly as the vampire's expression looked softer.

Angel sighed breathlessly, taking in all the information. He hung his head and thought hard about what needed to be done, and then, as if the light bulb just flicked on, his head shot up.

"I know how to beat this thing"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Spike, Buffy and Illyria were all in the training room at Wolfram and Hart. Buffy was wearing a plain white tank top, with black leather pants. She had her blonde hair tied up in a neat pony tail. Spike, of course wore his usual all black, minus the duster, which was being repaired after it's little accident in Rome.

"So what exactly are you doing again?" Buffy asked her vampire, as he stood in a fighting stance opposite the blue demon.

"Checking if Blue here, is still powerful" he answered, trying to land a punch on her face, which the God dodged easily.

"I still have power half breed" Illyria remarked with her usual emotionless tone "It troubles me. I take the form of one of your allies, and yet you strike at me without hesitation"

"You aint her. I can see it. Lord knows i can smell it. And i got no problem hitting it" he managed a hit on the blue Fred's face, but she seemed untroubled by it.

"I like you" Illyria stated as she kicked the vampire in the side, sending him to floor. "Your lack of respect and humour is quite...charming"

"Yeah that's what won me over" Buffy quipped sarcastically. Illyria put her leather booted foot on the bleach blondes head.

"Hey, watch the hair" Spike yelled, as the demon pressed against his head.

"I wish to have you as my pet" Illyria stated.

"I don't think so, blue girl" Buffy objected, standing from the blue mats she was leaning against, and pushing Illyria to one side. Spike scrambled to his feet.

"You show affection for the half breed" Illyria said, facing the little slayer, "Why?"

Both Illyria and Spike turned to Buffy, eyes expectant. Luckily for Buffy at that moment Willow came into the training room.

"Oh thank God" Buffy sighed to herself, but Spike heard and rolled his eyes.

"Buffy, why did i just get a phone call from Giles..." she gave it a few seconds before "...in England!?"

"Because i sent him there, along with Dawn, Andrew, Fred and Lorne..." her voice grew quieter with each name.

"Why?" Willow pushed.

"Well, gee...maybe it's because the end of the world is coming" Buffy blurted out, impatiently. She hadn't meant to, but her hormones made her do the craziest things lately...

"Isn't England in the world?" Willow retorted.

Buffy was a bit shocked at the usual quiet witch's out burst, she had no answer, but...

"I just want them to be safer. We need power to beat this thing, and they have none"

"What about Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn?" Willow still seemed angry.

"Angel said he wanted them here, that they could be useful" Buffy replied feeling horribly stressed all of the sudden.

Spike could feel her emotions still. Sometimes their connection was both a gift and a curse, but at the moment he was glad to be able to help her when he needed to.

"Buffy, pet, I'm sure Red's just upset because the boy left" Willow picked the deep concern up in the vampires voice and decided that maybe she should stop arguing with her best friend.

"Sorry Buff, Spike's right" she apologised, "Are you OK, you look a bit...pale"

Buffy had tried to keep her little condition a secret, but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up. She had told Giles and after a brief talk with Angel that morning and the vampires constant...

"Do you want me to get you anything" and "Do you need to sit down"

...She was sure he knew too.

But it was for the best that the less people knew the better, now was no time for people to worry about her.

"I'm fine" she lied, feeling the usual queasiness, although the actual being sick bit seemed to have passed. "I think i just have the flue or something, but it's no big"

"It is not the flue" Illyria suddenly stated.

Both vampire and slayer gave the demon warning looks, but as usual Illyria did her own thing.

"The Slayer is pregnant with the white haired one's child"

Willow's eyes widened and she turned to the slayer.

_**Meanwhile, somewhere hidden...**_

Angel walked into a large room, with highly polished floors and black walls. The room was lit up by candles and an expensive chandelier. In the middle of the room was a large table that stretched out to nearly the full length of the room. Around the table sat demons of all kinds, some you stereo typical looking ghoul, others resembling people in expensive suits.

A demon with pale blue skin and blackened eyes wearing a butlers suit walked up to Angel. He had a white towel over one arm and in one hand held a silver tray, which had champagne placed upon it.

"May i take you to your seat, Angelus?" the butler asked, his voice proper and English.

Angel simply nodded.

The vampire was lead to a seat at the head of the table. He sat down and all eyes turned to him. A demon in the far left hand corner of the table took a sip of a blue drink and then cleared his throat.

"Angelus, it's nice of you to join us"

"Pleasures mine, Sebassis" Angel replied, not bothered by the use of his old name.

"Lets not delay any longer" the demon, with grey bumpy skin and curved horns took a final drink before continuing, "As you know we do not tolerate secrets"

"Which is strange for a secret society" Angel quipped.

"Remember your place vampire" Sebassis warned. "The point is Angelus, we cant afford to have any traitors, not this close to the apocalypse." he clicked his gnarled fingers and another servant appeared with a scroll. Sebassis slid it down the smooth table and it stopped in fornt of Angel.

"The Shanshu prophecy" Angel stated.

"The original" Sebassis said.

"The vampire with a soul will play a pivotal roll in the apocalypse" another red skinned demon spoke up.

"The reward, to become human" a woman in a grey suit added.

"A paranoid person may think you are trying to manipulate us in an attempt to fulfil the prophecy" Sebassis commented.

"I have no desire to become human" Angel stated, eyeing the scroll.

"Oh, good. Then you won't mind signing that pesky future away. Through that document, the prophecy can be undone. Your signature there will remove any opportunity that you will ever earn your once-precious humanity. Will you sign it?"

"Of course." Angel answered.

Angel signed the ancient scroll. The pen he held drawing his blood into it, using it as ink to sign his reward away.

"Welcome to the Circle of the Black Thorn" the demon smiled.

To Be Continued...

AN: Dun, dun, dun...Bad Angel, tut tut...ooh and i revealed Buffy's secret, i just couldn't keep it hidden any longer...so what did you think of this chappie, i hope you liked it, please leave nice reviews :) Also, sorry for the lack of romance in this chapter, but i promise there will be more soon, this chapter was really important to do though...

Please Review!

thanks x


	21. Angel's Hiding His Halo

**AN:** So here is the next chapter! Sorry for the delay...i had writers block...but I'm OK now...ENOY!!! Also i will update Life of the Slayer ASAP!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...good for him...I'm not jealous...really...OK, maybe a little bit...

**Angel's Hiding His Halo**

_**Previously...**_

"The Shanshu prophecy" Angel stated.

"The original" Sebassis said.

"The vampire with a soul will play a pivotal roll in the apocalypse" another red skinned demon spoke up.

"The reward, to become human" a woman in a grey suit added.

"A paranoid person may think you are trying to manipulate us in an attempt to fulfil the prophecy" Sebassis commented.

"I have no desire to become human" Angel stated, eyeing the scroll.

"Oh, good. Then you won't mind signing that pesky future away. Through that document, the prophecy can be undone. Your signature there will remove any opportunity that you will ever earn your once-precious humanity. Will you sign it?"

"Of course." Angel answered.

Angel signed the ancient scroll. The pen he held drawing his blood into it, using it as ink to sign his reward away.

"Welcome to the Circle of the Black Thorn" the demon smiled.

_**One hour later, Wolfram and hart...**_

Angel scratched the new scar that had been engraved into his skin. He had gone through a ritual to make him part of The Circle of the Black Thorn and to prove it a hellish looking demon had given him the mark, which was placed just above his unbeating heart. To top off the less than attractive tattoo of a circle made of thorns, it itched like hell too.

"Harmony" he beckoned

"Yeah boss" she replied sheepishly.

"Get the others to meet me in my office in ten minutes" and without even a glance he stormed into his office.

"Well that was rude" Harmony scoffed to herself.

The gang hadn't questioned Harmony's orders from Angel. They were now all assembled in his office and waiting patiently for him to explain why it was they were all needed here. But something was off. There was a presence about their leader, which made them feel on edge and no one could take their eyes off the vampire.

"So why the bloody hell are we here? And why was it so urgent? Did you run out of that Nancy boy hair gel you like so much?" Spike smirked, but Angels eyes flashed with anger, more so than they usually did.

Spike eyed the vampire suspiciously. There was something he was hiding and Spike knew better than anyone when his grand sire was up to something.

Angel walked around his desk, and instinctively everyone took a step back. He glanced up at them and smiled cruelly.

"You don't trust me?" he asked, leaning back casually against his desk. "That's probably a good thing" he added, his smile slowly vanishing.

"And whys that?" Gunn asked.

"You tell me" Angel simply replied.

The others all glanced at each other. They had no idea what had caused the sudden mood change in the vampire. He certainly wasn't acting like his usual self. If they knew better, they would say he was acting more like Angelus. Cordelia dared to take a step towards her leader and boyfriend. But in a flash, he held her in a tight grip, a small dagger to her throat.

"What the hell?" Buffy gasped.

"Angel, man, what are you doin'?" Gunn asked.

"I think Angelus has come out to play" Spike commented, standing in a fighting stance.

"If i were Angelus, half of you would be dead by now" Angel remarked. Cordelia whimpered, and Angel held the dagger closer to her throat, so she stopped.

"Let her go!" Wesley ordered, noticing the terrified look on Cordelia's face.

But as Wesley said this, Angel pulled a red gem from his jacket pocket. He held it at arms length and spoke what appeared to be Latin. A white light flowed through the room, and everyone looked around in confusion. Angel suddenly let Cordelia go.

"We've got six minutes" he suddenly said.

"Excuse me" came Gunn's confused voice.

"Your leader has played a trick on you" Illyria stated.

"Angel what the hell is going on?" Buffy asked, moving closer to Spike, who was standing very protectively beside her.

"Yeah, and next time you plan on pretending to kill me, let me know" Cordelia snapped, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but i had to make it look like we had turned against each other and you needed to truly believe it as well" Angel explained, looking sheepish as his friends still looked at him suspiciously.

"And whys that?" Willow asked.

"I'm in" Angel simply stated.

"Did i miss something?" Gunn asked, looking around to notice that everyone else still looked as confused as he felt.

"I'm in the Circle...i figured to beat them..."

"You need to join them..." Wesley added, finally understanding the plan.

"Exactly. They think I'm evil, that I've joined their side, but they still don't trust me...so i had to make it look like we'd gone against each other." he explained.

"So what's with the fancy gem?" Spike asked.

"It's a glamour. Everyone outside this room still thinks we're at each others throats. We've got about four minutes left and what I'm about to ask you will change your lives."

"What is it?" Buffy asked, taking Spike's hand. She didn't love where this was heading.

"I'm talking abut taking down every...single...member of the Black Thorn. That's not something you walk away from. But for one shining moment, we can show the Senior Partners that they don't own us. But you need to decide for your selves if that's worth dying for. It's your choice, i cant order you to do this, but i cant do it with out you. So we'll vote, as a team. Think about what I'm asking you to do, what I'm asking you to give."

"Kill 'em all...burn the house down while we're still in it" Spike sighed.

"Something like that" Angel replied sadly.

"I'm in" Wesley said raising a hand.

"Me too" this time it was Gunn who raised a hand.

"I'm in" Buffy said, raising her hand. Spike's head shot around to look at her.

"I don't bloody think so" he said sternly.

"He's right Buffy, you cant be part of this" Angel told her.

"I'm not just going to sit back whilst the end of the world happens, I'm helping." she declared firmly.

"Luv, you cant fight if your pregnant..." Spike began softly.

"Then i wont fight" she simply stated.

"Buffy what can you do then?" Willow asked.

"Actually i do have a job for you and Spike, but we can't discuss this now, the glamour is going to fade" Angle quickly said. "Cordy, come here"

"Oh, goodie, i get all the best jobs" and once again Angel put the dagger to her throat, but slightly gentler this time. And as before, except backwards, a white light flowed through the room.

Angel pushed Cordelia into Wesley. "I think we're done here" he said in a purely business like manner.

One by one the gang left, each giving the vampire a harsh glare. He smiled cruelly and shut the door on their faces.

_**Next Day, Somewhere deep in a forest...**_

Angel, Spike, Buffy, Illyria, Cordelia, Gunn, Willow and Wesley all stood in the dark forest, the moonlight just creeping through a gap in the trees.

"Why are we here again?" Gunn asked, looking around at his friends.

"Because i know the Circle cant track us here" Angel replied. "So, we're all agreed. We're gonna do this?"

"Yep" Cordy sighed. "Fighting the good fight...it's what we do" Angel put an arm around her neck, and she lent into his side.

"Are we taking them out all at once?" Willow asked, her voice showing obvious nerves.

"Can't. Circle of the Black Thorn is the most powerful group in this plane of existence. Together, they'd vaporize us, but separated, they're just demons." Angel answered.

Wesley stepped forward, "So when do we make our move?"

"The day after tomorrow"

"Wow, we're really gonna do this" Gunn laughed nervously.

"It's not too late if you wanna back down" Angel assured him.

"No I'm good" Gunn said as confidently as he could.

"So, here's what i need you to do, Wes, Will, you need to take out a guy called Vail, he's big with the magic. I'm guessing you can handle that" both nodded. "Illyria, Izzerial the Devil and three other members of the circle dine together almost every night."

"I will make trophies of their spines" she stated.

"Good to have you on the team. Gunn." Angel faced towards the young man.

"Yo"

"Your friend Senator Brucker has a campaign office in west L.A. You already know she's pure hell spawn, and she tends to surround herself with vampires."

"I was hoping it'd be vamps. I haven't dusted nearly enough this year." he turned to Spike, "No offence."

"That's all right" Spike smiled at him.

"Spike. Buffy" Angel called.

"Right, we're not wearing any amulets..." Spike began.

"...or bracelets, broaches..." Buffy added.

"...beads, pendants, pins, or rings." Spike finished.

"Fine. All you need is a rattle." Angel said.

"Ah, the baby" Spike said.

"And a legion of the Fell Brethren. Spike, you take them out and Buffy you rescue the baby, that way you get o help, without being in too much danger. I want the kid returned to it's mother and the Brethren dismembered" Angel ordered.

"Done and done" Spike said.

"What about Lindsey and Eve?" Buffy asked.

"They're gonna take out some members in a club down town." Buffy nodded, happy with that answer.

"I guess we wont be heading back to the office afterwards" Gunn added.

"The alley just north of the Hyperion. Everyone who makes it meets there, except Buffy, you need to meet Giles and he will take you back to England before all hell sets loose. If we do any damage at all, the senior partners are gonna rain hell on us. So be ready."

"And what are you going to do?" Spike asked Angel, eyebrow raised.

"Me and Cordy have already set our plan in motion. Lets just say Sebassis wont be joining us for the final fight." Spike nodded. Angel then looked at everyone, "There's one last thing i want you to do for me, for yourselves. Take tomorrow off."

"What?" Spike asked, shocked.

"Angel, if we're planning to assassinate the power elite of the apocalypse soon, shouldn't we be cowboying up?" Gunn asked, yet again confused by his leaders words.

"We'll be ready, but tomorrow, I want you guys to go out. Live. Do whatever you want. Live the day like it's your last... 'cause it probably is."

To Be Continued...

AN: OK, so i know there hasn't been much Spuffy, but that's because I'm saving for the next chapter. I hope you liked this...i quite enjoyed writing it and wow it was hard to write, so please leave nice reviews! I am planning to post the next chapter today and i might even post the final chapter today or very soon...so please get your reviews in quick, because i really love to hear your opinions :)

Please Review!

thanks x


	22. One Good Day and Babies Galore

**AN:** So here's the next chapter, this will have much Spuffiness...hopefully...plus the next chapter will be the last, so...do you still want a sequel? Let me know! ENJOY!!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...

**One Good Day**

**And Babies Galore**

_**Previously...**_

"There's one last thing i want you to do for me, for yourselves. Take tomorrow off."

"What?" Spike asked, shocked.

"Angel, if we're planning to assassinate the power elite of the apocalypse soon, shouldn't we be cowboying up?" Gunn asked, yet again confused by his leaders words.

"We'll be ready, but tomorrow, I want you guys to go out. Live. Do whatever you want. Live the day like it's your last... 'cause it probably is."

_**Next Day...**_

It was the day before the big battle. The day where Angel had given them the chance to spend it how they liked. And Buffy and Spike planned to.

"Mornin', pet" Spike said, as he rolled over in the comfy bed to face her.

"Morning" she said brightly.

Some might think that knowing today could be your last, would make you sad and unhappy. But when your the slayer, or a vampire, where life is just one big battle, you get used to the feeling. And when someone allows you to spend what seriously could be your last day together, you spend that day the best way you can. So surprisingly, even under the circumstances, both Buffy and Spike, found themselves quite happy.

"Crap" Buffy noticed the time on the alarm by her bed "We gotta get ready, our appointments in twenty minutes" she said, climbing out of bed. "Spike!"

"All right, luv. I'm up, I'm up" he rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed.

Once both were dressed they hurried out of the room and headed towards the Wolfram and Hart lab. Buffy would have preferred a normal hospital, but Spike couldn't leave during the day, so she settled for the lab downstairs.

As the blonde couple rushed down the corridors, their appointment just five minutes away, they came across Cordelia and Angel. They bumped straight into them.

"Aren't you guys gonna be late?" Cordy asked. Buffy simply nodded and yet again the pair headed towards the lab.

They finally managed to get there, with no time to spare. A female doctor, who they recognised to be the one who discharged Spike when he got his hands replaced, stepped out of a door and smiled warmly at them.

"So, lets see if your having a boy or a girl" she said and Buffy couldn't help but smile with excitement.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Just seconds after the brunette pair had been barged into by Spike and Buffy, Angel had blind folded Cordelia. She was smiling like an idiot. She couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach as her boyfriend led her down the corridors. She was escorted into the lift, which took them to the car park underground. She knew where she was because of the smell of fuel and the drop in temperature. Angel shuffled her to a car, an she cautiously sat in it.

"Where are you taking me mister?" she tried to sound suspicious, but really she was too excited.

"You'll see" and with that he started the motor and sped out of the car park, Cordy still blind to his plans, literally.

_**Back at the lab...**_

Buffy rolled down her top after the doctor had given her the news. Both she and Spike were smiling brightly. They never expected what they were told, it was a pleasant surprise to say the least. So now they could go shopping for baby things together. They had also decided that if they get through the apocalypse, they would both move back to England at the new Watchers Council. Apparently Giles had a guest house they could share. Also now they knew what they were expecting, Buffy could begin to decorate a room, whilst she waited for Spike to return.

Deep down she hated the idea that Spike was still going to fight when she couldn't, but she also knew he was needed, and she would distract others.

"So...let's think of names" Buffy said, as the pair walked hand in hand down the corridors, to the car park. "I like Joan"

"Reminds me of our little forgetting problem back in Sunny D." Spike said, and Buffy nodded in agreement. "How about Cecily?"

"Nah, it's too...fancy" she scrunched her brow in concentration "Oooh, what about Grace, i like that"

"Yeah, it's nice." he said, "And for the boy."

"We still have another girl to name" she said excitedly.

"OK, what about Molly?"

"I like that. So we have Grace and Molly, now for the boy. What about Liam?"

"No!" Spike said sternly.

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "I forgot, that was Angel's human name. OK, how about your human name?"

"Too confusing. What about Jason? Sounds manly"

"Yeah. Jason, Grace and Molly Summer's. I like it. I bet Dawn will too" they reached their car.

But then she stopped and she smiled, softly. "We're having triplets" she stated, but then her features dropped, "Why do i feel this is going to be no good for my figure. God and i bet it will hurt like hell, can you imagine how much slaying i will have to do to get back in shape" Spike laughed and both got in the red sports car, which Spike now called his own.

_**Meanwhile...**_

They were now at their destination, but Cordy was still blinded. Angel finally stopped her and removed the blind fold. Cordelia's eyes widened. They were in a hospital and before them were rows of babies. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and from behind, talk softly in her ear.

"I love you Cordy. I want us to be a family. If we live through this thing, i want us to be as normal as we can be. I was hoping that if i got my Shanshu, we could have done this the old fashioned way, but that isn't going to happen. Cordy, you were great with Connor, and i know no one else can remember him, but i do and you would have been a great mom. So maybe we should give parenting another go"

Cordelia, for once in her life was speechless. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew he didn't mean adopt a baby now, but he meant that they should start a family once the battle was over. She turned in his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Angel"

_**That Night...**_

Everyone had spent their day to the fullest. Willow had bought baby gifts for Buffy and had phoned the others. She was happy to hear that Xander had turned up at the council. She had a long conversation with him, talking like the old days.

Gunn had helped a friend move donations to a local shelter. He enjoyed being the old Gunn for a change instead of the fancy lawyer he had been for so many months.

Wesley had spent the day studying Illyria, sharing his findings with Fred on the phone. He missed Fred, more so than a friend misses a friend. Maybe once this ordeal was over, if he survived, he might express his real feelings towards the pretty brunette.

It was now the hour of which everyone had to go to bed, for possibly the last time.

"Everyone try to get some sleep" Angel said, "Your gonna need it" and with that he and Cordy descended in the lift to their room below the office.

"See you tomorrow guys"

"Night Gunn" Wesley replied, smiling softly at him. He could tell the younger man was extremely nervous. "Good night all, sleep well" and then Wesley was gone too.

"Night Spike, night Buffy" Willow said, except she wasn't moving. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Go on then" she said.

In seconds Willow got on her knees and kissed Buffy's belly. "Good night little babies" she smiled goofily. She got up and straightened her dress. Spike had raised an eyebrow at her, and Willow quickly shuffled out of the room.

"Has she gone completely daft?" Spike asked Buffy,

"She's excited." Buffy simply said. "At least she doesn't have whole conversations with them when she thinks I'm sleeping"

If Spike could blush, he would have. "I thought you were asleep" he quickly said. "And it was only once. You never know, they might be able to hear me"

"Sure thing, you Big Softie"

"Hey!"

"Come on Daddy, let's get some sleep. We've got a world to save...again"

And so everyone went to their rooms in a law firm, that no matter what, wouldn't exist tomorrow. Tomorrow, they fight, for what could be the last time...

To Be Continued...

AN: OK so i know it's shorter, but i hope you like this chapter. I wanted happy families all round, before the big fight. So Buffy and Spike are having triplets...hmm...i have plans for them in the sequel...if you want one...also Angel and Cordy want to start their own family, but Angel gave up his Shanshu...or has he? These will be answered in the sequel, if you want one!OK, the next chappie should be the last, i might even post it tonight :)

Please Review!

thanks x


	23. Lets Go To Work

**AN: **This is it people...the end! I am planning more, if you want it, just keep that in mind when you read this. OK, so i really hope you like this and would love it if everyone could review, this is my first whole story I've ever written and i would love to know your over all thoughts, but be gentle with me, I'm only a teen! So here it goes...ENJOY!!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...

**Let's Go To Work**

It was late evening and the rain fell hard on the moonlit streets of LA. The average person had no clue of what was coming, but our heroes did. They could feel the heat of the apocalypse growing nearer.

They gathered in Angel's office for the last time.

"We ready?" Angel asked, holding a large sword in his hand.

"It's about time we got our hands dirty" Spike smirked, although even he sounded nervous.

"Let's do this" and with Angel's words the group filed out of the office heading to their first stops.

As they walked out Illyria passed Gunn and did something very much out of character. She cared.

"Try not to die. You are not displeasing to my eyes" and with that she left.

"You try not to die too" Gunn called to her and though he didn't see it, she smiled.

Angel and Cordy had drugged Sebassis's drink. He was probably already dead. This was a good start as he was the most powerful of the Circle. So now the vampire and his girl headed straight to the alley. It was wet and they were drenched with in seconds, but in the scheme of things, they really didn't care. They just waited, hoping that they wouldn't be standing alone all night...

Illyria had for once done as she was told. She went to a local restaurant where demons often gather and she waited and for once she remained patient. At eight thirty a demon that resembled a devil emerged from the building. He wore an expensive suit, much like his companions who walked beside him. Illyria kept her icy eyes on her target. As soon as they got in their car, she moved with lightning speed and stood before the car, hidden in the night's darkness. Izzy, the devil, turned the head lights on and was met with Illyria, who stared straight at him.

"I will kill you now" she stated.

They didn't even have a chance to blink...

Gunn walked into the office in West L.A. casually, his weapons hidden up his sleeves. Behind his back he held a small axe. He pushed the doors open and Senator Brucker sat across the small office on the telephone. She didn't even glance up to see who had entered. Around Gunn stood about twenty men, except he knew they were really vampires. It was now or never. In one swift action he threw the axe straight at Brucker and it landed clean between the eyes. She fell to her desk. Dead. Now all Gunn had to worry about was the gang of vampires about to attack him...

There was a large mansion not far from Wolfram and Hart and in it lived a very rich demon named Vail. He was possibly the ugliest creature you would ever come across. His skin was blood red and he had white tufts of hear above his ears. He wore a dirty old brown robe and with him he held a rail, which fed several fluids into his body via tubes. Willow and Wesley had told him they had a source of magic he may be interested in. He, stupidly, fell for the act and invited them in. Now the pair just waited for the right moment. Willow had power, and she was going to use it...

In a hotel, not far from the Hyperion, Buffy and Spike crept into a small room where one of the brethren stood alone. It stood no chance. Spike hit it hard in the face, knocking it to the floor and in one swift swing, Buffy stabbed a sword through it's gut. Spike removed the creatures silvery cloak and put it on himself. He lifted the hood so it covered his face. Spike quickly left the room and followed the remaining Brethren to where the baby was being held. Buffy cautiously followed him. Once inside the room, Spike shed his cloak and began the fight. He hit one of them square on the face knocking it out instantly. But another one tried to stab him and merely missed his face, leaving a trickle of blood down his forehead.

"Buffy, luv...stay out there. Wait 'till the right time" Spike called as he hit the enemy hard.

"Right" she yelled back. She didn't like it, but she had no choice.

The demon Spike was fighting, stabbed him in the shoulder and the vampire yelped with pain. But he still managed to get his hands around its neck and in one smooth motion cracked it, with a sickening crunch. He quickly decapitated the unconscious demon and signalled Buffy to get the baby.

"We need to get out now" Spike said urgently "There are more"

"There are always more" Buffy said glumly as she cradled the baby.

The pair ran out of the hotel. Once outside they stood in the pouring rain. It was as if the heavens had opened. Buffy looked at Spike. Now was the time to say goodbye. She had to leave, return the baby and go to Giles. But she couldn't find the words.

"Spike..." though the rain hid them, she was crying now.

"Don't say goodbye luv, I'll come back...i always do" they smiled at each other before they kissed passionately. Although neither would say it, they both thought it.

They may never see each other again.

"I love you" Buffy whispered in his ear.

"I love you too pet." he placed his hand on her stomach "And you too" he told his unborn children. Buffy couldn't hold back the sobs. She kissed him again and before she thought she may never leave, she tore herself away and ran off down the flooding streets. Spike stood for a moment, watching the love of his life disappear into the night.

Buffy had returned the baby and was now sat beside Giles in the car as he drove them to the airport. She was crying silently and Giles had no words to comfort her. He simply placed a hand over hers and she gripped his hand in return. She knew, through their connection, that Spike was still alive. What she hadn't told her vampire was that she planned to be a lot more involved than he would like her to be.

"Giles stop the car" she suddenly said.

"Buffy, my dear, what is..."

"Stop the car!" she ordered.

Giles pulled over. She got out the car and sat by the road, in the still pouring rain.

"If i cant be there physically, then I'll be there mentally" she said sternly.

She sat cross legged, closing her eyes in concentration.

"Your connection" Giles said barely above a whisper. "Buffy are you sure that's wise?"

"He cant die Giles. I wont let him. If i concentrate i can channel my powers into him, make him double as strong. It will make me tired as hell, but i have to do this. It's what needs to be done." and so she focused on Spike as much as she possibly could and very slowly she could feel her power flow into him...

Spike ran through the heavy rain to the alley. He turned the last corner and at the far end he could just make out Angel and Cordelia. They both stood with large swords in their hands. Spike had no weapons on him. But he always did prefer going into something all fists and fangs.

"Angel!" he called.

The older vampire ran towards him.

"Have you seen any others?" Angel asked him. Spike simply nodded "no"

"What about Buffy?" Cordy asked, putting a supportive hand on Spike's shoulder.

"She's being stubborn" he replied.

"What do you mean? She didn't go?" Angel was confused and slightly panicked at the thought that Buffy could still be in danger.

"No, she went. But when i turned the corner i could feel her. She's giving me her power somehow through that connection. I hope she bloody knows what's she's doing" at that point a limping figure began to travel down the alley. It was Gunn.

"How did i know the fang boys would make it" he laughed, although it soon became apparent he wasn't looking to good.

Spike and Angel grabbed Gunn by each arm and propped him against a crate. Gunn pulled his hand from under his shirt and revealed a lot of blood.

"Supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside Charlie-Boy" Spike said, the sudden feeling of the fact he might lose a friend.

At that point a bright light suddenly appeared in the alley beside them. It was Willow and Wesley. They had teleported and Willow was looking powerful. Her hair had turned white and her eyes were cool blue. Even the clothes she wore glowed.

"Vail?" Angel asked.

"Dead" Wesley simply replied.

"Good"

Illyria then fell from the building roof and landed gracefully on her feet. She was unharmed, although that may not last for very long.

"Looks like we made it" Cordy said, trying to sound as if the worst was over.

"So far" Angel sadly reminded her.

Suddenly a low rumble could be heard and all their heads turned. Each pair of eyes widened.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Buffy was still trying hard to move her power into Spike. She still hadn't done enough and she was getting frustrated.

"Buffy, maybe it cant be done" Giles said softly.

Buffy ignored him and with one last almighty push of thought it happened. She felt every inch of her power release into Spike. She gasped as it left her feeling light headed, and she toppled to the muddy ground. Giles quickly knelt beside her, fearing the worst. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her drenched body. A small smile slowly appeared on her face.

"I did it"

_**The Alley...**_

Hordes of demons with crude weapons and evil features were heading there way. They were roaring and screeching with anger.

"Oh God" Spike suddenly felt the most unbelievable head rush. "She did it"

His eyes suddenly flashed a blinding blue and he immediately felt confident and powerful.

"Well that should help" Wesley commented.

Illyria stood over Gunn and watched him, her face almost looking sad.

"I wish to do more violence now" Illyria stated.

"Well wishes happen to be horses today" Spike said.

"Among other things" Angel added.

Gunn slowly pulled himself up and Wesley let him lean on him for support.

"You take the thirty thousand on the left..." he began, but pain cut into his sentence.

"Your fading, you will last ten minutes at best" Illyria stated.

"Then lets make them memorable" Gunn replied, knowing too well he was dying.

Willow stood beside Spike and put her hand in his. He glanced at her, surprised at the gesture.

"We'll make it" she said.

"We have to" he replied.

Then they parted, their eyes drawn to the thousands of demons heading there way. Over head a dragon swooped down and in the distance a giant could be seen. The odds weren't looking good, but that never stopped them before.

"So in terms of a plan?" Spike asked, gearing his new found power up for one hell of a fight.

"We fight" Angel simply said as Cordy stood beside him, gripping her own sword tighter.

"Bit more specific" Spike urged.

Angel stepped forward. The fight was just seconds away. He grasped his sword firmly and smiled.

"Well personally i wanna slay the dragon" the first of the demons were ready to attack. Angel swung his sword, "Lets go to work"

**The End**

AN: I have posted the start to the sequel...the story is called Normal is Never an Option, it goes straight from the end of this, so please read that after and i would love your reviews on what you think! I hope you enjoyed this, if you liked it please review and let me know what you thought...

Please, please, please, please review!!!

Thanks for reading my story, i would love feedback as this is my first completed story, i hope you enjoyed it...


End file.
